Measures of Greatness
by LifeofLove
Summary: To acquire the means to accomplish his dream, Ben teams up with Ivan and Denver to win the new tournament held on TCG Island. Together they'll have to face the elements, the trainers, and their own inner struggles through a sinister plot unfolding through the tournament. (Accepting OCs. [Story gets a bit darker as it progresses])
1. Pokemon Masters Tournament

"Buzz, use Discharge!" The trainer called to his Electivire. The strong and stout yellow Pokemon spread its tails apart and sent electricity sparking between them. A powerful blast spread out that struck the opposing Charizard. The red dragon went through a spasm and sparked, he was paralyzed.

"Go Electivire!" The crowd roared.

"Ben's Electivire delivers a powerful Discharge attack!" The commentator declared. "And Blaine's Charizard has been paralyzed! Can the quiz-master still turn this one around?"

Ben was twenty two years old. He was tall and had short brown hair. His eyes were blue. Blaine was old, Ben didn't know exactly how old the man was, but he was old enough that his funky moustache had turned white. He had a white cap on his head with a red band over the brim. He leaned on a cane with a curve at the top that caused it to resemble a question mark. The two men were on a stage, in the final round of the Pokemon World Tournament. The seats were packed to see so many leaders out today.

Ben had defeated both Crasher Wake and Brock today. If he beat Blaine, it would be his third time winning the Pokemon World Tournament in the World Leader's classification.

"Dragon Pulse!" Blaine directed his Charizard. But Buzz the Electivire was a fast Pokemon, and the paralysis had slowed Charizard. Buzz was well out of the way of Charizard's attack.

"Use Thunderpunch!" Ben followed up and Electivire gave Charizard a powerful smack with his electrified fist. Ben watched Blaine. He wished the man didn't wear those shady glasses, it was easier to read your opponent when you could see their others. Blaine probably knew that.

"Let's use an Aerial Ace!" Blaine decided. Now Charizard moved so fast that both Buzz and Ben missed his movement. Almost immediately Charizard flew by with a powerful slash that knocked Buzz over. The Electivire growled as it rose.

"Give him another Thunderpunch!" Ben repeated, and his Pokemon's fist buzzed with energy. The Electivire rushed forward and smashed his fist into the Charizard's stomach. It released a gasp of smoke and stumbled back. That was a powerful punch - a critical hit.

The Charizard stood panting and with his head low. It was clearly tired.

"Lets try a Flamethrower!" Blaine cautiously commanded. The Pokemon tried, smoke rose from his nostrils, but the paralysis and weariness held him back. A nervous excitement rose in Ben's heart.

"Use Discharge again!" Ben said. Buzz released another volt from his tails, and Charizard took the attack straight-on. It wasn't so powerful that it was an overkill attack, though. Charizard tumbled over, knocked out, and Blaine recalled him.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Came the loud voice of the announcer. "May I announce our new winner! Benjamin Wiles!" Confetti and streamers rained down as the crowd erupted in cheers. Blaine gave him a proud smile.

"Congratulations, kiddo." He smirked.

"Thanks, old guy." Ben replied playfully. Blaine was his grandfather, and they got to see each other fairly often, usually during tournament. Ben's mother always told him that he got his brains and battle skill from Blaine.

Ben left the stage and returned to the lobby, where he was reward with two Battle Points, bringing his total to twenty three. It was his third time winning the World Leader's classification, you may remember, but he had won on the Battle Subway once before, just the first seven rounds, and then he'd won the Pokemon World Tournament against local Driftveil trainers.

Beating the Pokemon World Tournament for the third time felt like a pretty significant achievement, though. Ben had become a pretty popular trainer in the Driftveil area. But BP wasn't enough for Ben anymore. Certainly it could earn him some cool items, but he was looking for Poke now, so he could achieve his dream.

Many trainers have placed their hopes and dreams in the regional Pokemon League challenge. The common beat the leaders, beat the Elite Four, beat the Champion job. Trainers had also dreamt of beating the Battle Frontier bosses, or even the Pokemon World Tournament like Ben had done.

Ben wanted to create the next continuous tournament of that type. A tournament or challenge that drew people's attention, a tournament or challenge that people dreamt of winning or overcoming. People liked challenge. People liked to dream. Ben wanted to create something for people to dream for.

Ben had plenty of ideas, different strategies, complex categories, he had almost everything he needed to pursue his dream. The one thing he needed, as mentioned above, was Poke. And a lot of it.

Now Ben was a pretty good guy. He wouldn't steal money and he wouldn't waste what money he did have. He wanted to earn it, but how could he get so much money so quick?

He entered the Pokemon Center to see an unusually large amount of trainers crowded in one corner. He ignored them and sat down on one of the couches, watching the TV and thinking. What would he do next? What would help him to accomplish his dream?

It was like the volume rose at least three levels when this commercial started.

"Battlers and survivors!" The excited narrator exclaimed. "Multi-millionaire Gordon Lockhart has organized a new tournament!" A flashy logo appeared on the screen.

"The Pokemon Masters Tournament!" The screen showed a generic looking male trainer with a Blastoise, a Gardevoir, and a Tyranitar around him.

"If you and your Pokemon can fight the toughest foes," The Blastoise shot a powerful blast from its cannons to knock out a Salamence.

"And face the elements," The Gardevoir used its powers to knock over a tree to make a bridge for the trainer. The Tyranitar punched a pile of rocks to make an entrance into a cave.

"Then this is the tournament for you! Lockhart is inviting all trainers all over the world to enter this tournament! Explore TCG island with your strongest Pokemon, battle rivals and make friends in this intense new challenge! If you think you've got what it takes, then sign up now! Sign up sheets can be found at most Pokemon Centers!" The camera showed a sign-up sheet with the logo in a Pokemon Center. That would explain the crowd of trainers in the corner, Ben realized.

"This will not be an easy tournament. Beginning trainers are not advised to join this tournament. The prize for the trainer who can survive to the end in this brutal competition will be awarded one million Poke!" Piles of gold coins appeared on the screen and Ben got a crazy idea. The commercial showed a few more cool nature and battle shots, and then returned to the "Leaving Home" movie that usually aired in the Spring around the time young trainers began their Pokemon journeys. It was known for the signature scene in which characters are seen walking along railroad tracks.

Ben wasted no time. He made his way through the crowd and signed his name proudly among the other trainers. His signature inspired some of those on-the-fence trainers to put their names on the list too.

From that day on Ben saw more and more of the tournament being advertised. Posters popped up everywhere, internet articles declared rumors of Elite Four members joining the competition, and some commercials confirmed a few high-profile trainers.

"You think you've got what it takes?" Aurea asked one evening when he visited with her for tea. The two had met about a year ago in Undella Town, when the poor professor, who was better known as Professor Juniper, had lost her assistant somewhere and, being confused by all her researching of the nearby ruins, thought he was her assistant. Ben was confused by her actions, and had tried to help her. She was so embarrassed when she realized he wasn't her assistant and they laughed it off. Later they ended up seeing each other again in a Pokemon Center in Accumula Town, where Ben lived. She invited him to her laboratory for tea, and ever since they'd met up once a month for tea. Usually on a Friday when both of them were free.

"I think I've got as much of a chance as the next guy." Ben said as he blew into his cup. "I mean…I've won the PWT three times. If that's not a qualification, I don't know what is." He set his tea down on the table while it cooled. Aurea's lab was separated into two portions. One half was all lab, with two weird machines and bookcases, one desk had a stack of books on and some scattered notes. The other half was quaint, with a kitchen and a big East-facing window that lit up the whole building when the sun poured in, early in the morning.

"Just make sure you know what you're getting into." She said, sipping her tea. "I mean, it's a big investment of time and resources." Ben shrugged.

"Have you considered joining?" He asked her, but she immediately shook her head. Her hairstyle, that was peculiarly assembled all on top of her head, bobbed about. "I don't have the time. For one thing, I don't know when Bianca will get back," Bianca was her closest assistant, but Ben had only met her once before, back when he met Aurea. "And I need to be available for the Pokedex trainer to call me," She shook her head when she mentioned him like she always did. "Honestly he only goes after the strong Pokemon. He's not really concerned about the Pokedex, just the journey. He only ever calls to ask me how to evolve his Pokemon." She went on and on about Pokedexes, and how Bianca was the only trainer she'd ever made much of an effort to catch Pokemon, but she suspected that Bianca wouldn't be able to do it. Oak boasted about one trainer who'd caught all of the Pokemon once, but he never showed them any proof of it and the trainer's Pokedex wouldn't have been synced to be able to contain data for all of the Pokemon in the Unova region anyways.

Finally Ben returned to his home, a small apartment in Accumula on the second floor of the building. It only had a small kitchen, a living room, a bathroom, and his bedroom, and that was plenty of space for a single guy. He tidied up a little, here and there, and finally crashed on his unmade bed to look at the ceiling. This tournament would take a big investment…like Aurea had said…he had enough Poke to get what he needed for it, though…but it would mean that if he lost the tournament, he would have nothing…

But Ben was determined. Why shouldn't he win? Why shouldn't he go all out to win? If he lost, he would live on the road like he did during his journey. He hardly spent any time at home anyways, he was always traveling. Always battling, studying battle techniques and combos. He was always seeking to improve as a trainer, and to learn more about the world of Pokemon. Specifically in the realm of battling.

He would do it, he'd made up his mind.

Ben bought field guides. He watched TV shows about surviving. He invested his money in equipment he would need for the tournament, and finally in his plane tickets. There were only a few planes going to TCG Island from Mistralton, and only for the tournament.

The island had been uninhabited for years, and contained ruins from old buildings once used for the Trading Card Game that was popular for a very, very short while a long time ago. Now it was overgrown, exotic, and uninhabited. No Pokemon even inhabited this island. The waters were very empty, though a Magikarp may stray into them now and then.

Ben learned that this was the prime location for a survival tournament to be held. Apparently there was a lot of jungle growth on what used to be a very civilized sort of place. And the water that ringed Water Club was now more of a swamp.

Ben spent hours training with his Pokemon. "You can do it, Flurry!" Ben encouraged his Glaceon to give that final push of her Ice Beam, creating a small glacier. The frosty blue quadruped ceased her blast and stood, panting.

"Great!" Ben exclaimed, kneeling next to the Glaceon and putting his arms around her neck. He patted her head and fed her a red Pokeblock candy, her favorite. They were in the Striaton City park, where Ben usually came to train his individual Pokemon. The fountain in the center of the park was a nice place to sit by on hot days, and when it was cold sometimes it would almost freeze.

Ben liked to focus on attack moves, or moves that would disable his opponents. He was hoping to hone Flurry's abilities that she might be able to freeze her opponents in place.

"Impressive." Admired an onlooker. He was tall and thick, wearing a dark green sweater and tan pants. The man's jet black hair was combed back. Next to him was a Weavile, black with silver claws and a red fan on its head. "Let me guess," He smirked, "Training for the Pokemon Masters Tournament?"

"You've got it." Ben replied, standing up.

"I suppose that most powerful trainers shall be there." He sighed. "I'm Ivan." The man held out his hand.

"Ben." Ben replied, accepting the handshake.

"This is Frost," He motioned to the Weavile. "We met in the Ice Path, on our way to battle Clair."

"So you've fought all the Johto leaders?" Ben asked.

"Yes." He smirked. "And defeated the Elite Four twice." And then he shrugged. "I've come to the champion twice, but Lance is a formidable opponent. I was unable to defeat him."

"This is Flurry." Ben scratched the Glaceon's ears. "I caught her in Castelia city, four years ago. She's been my companion ever since." The Glaceon looked at the Weavile with a sideways glance, the Weavile smirked, as if he were taunting her. "I assume you're joining the tournament?"

"Absolutely." Ivan nodded. "I have the utmost intentions of winning." He said. "With that in mind, what would you say to a battle between our two Ice-types? Just a practice match." Ben looked at Flurry, who was definitely ready for a battle. She cocked her head.

"Sure." Ben nodded in return. Ivan took his place across from Ben, and the Weavile spread out its claws and legs in a ready-to-strike position. Flurry arranged her legs so that she was ready to bolt forward.

"Begin!" Ivan let Ben go first.

"Quick Attack, Flurry!" The Pokemon had moved before Ben had said her name. She tackled the Pokemon from the side.

"Use Night Slash," Ivan followed, and Frost the Weavile slashed her before she could return to her owner.

"Ice Beam!" Ben called, her ice froze around the Weavile's feet as Ben had hoped it would.

"Clever," Ivan smirked. "But not clever enough! Dark Pulse, Frost!" The Pokemon, though stuck in place, released the power move and the light momentarily dimmed around Flurry, she winced in pain.

"Don't worry, Flurry," Ben encouraged. "Use a Blizzard!" The attack missed, but Ben didn't need it to. If the attack had hit, it would simply have been a bonus. Frost's legs finally broke out of the ice.

"Faint Attack!" Ivan called. The Weavile was almost immediately in front of Flurry, where he paused for a moment, before delivering a powerful punch. Flurry stumbled.

"Alright Flurry," Ben said. "This is it! Last Resort!" Now that he'd used each of his other moves, she was prepared to use this one. Flurry shoved a powerful shoulder into Frost, knocking him onto his back. He quickly jumped up, waiting for his master's order.

"Ice Beam!" Ivan exclaimed. Flurry tried to jump out of the way, but Frost released his blast before she could. Flurry was encased in a thin layer of ice. She remained still and even Ivan looked shocked. "Lucky shot!" He raised his hands innocently. Ben fed her an Aspear berry, but considered the battle won.

"You've got a strong Weavile." Ben scratched his chin, weighing his chances at the tournament.

"Your Glaceon is equally strong." Ivan said. Frost smirked to Flurry, she turned up her nose. "What would you say to an alliance?" Ivan asked.

"An alliance?" Ben asked, surprised. "You mean, for the tournament?"

"Yes." Ivan nodded. "Thinking about it strategically, it would make the most sense. I could use someone to watch my back, you could use someone to watch yours. I have plenty of skills that I think will prove useful, and I'm sure you have some of your own." Ivan smiled. "What do you say?" He held out his hand.

The tournament was only a week away, and Ben thought about the future. He wouldn't like it too much to be alone in the dense forests of TCG Island. Certainly he'd have his Pokemon, but it wasn't the same as human companionship.

"Alright." Ben shook his hand. "I think we should practice together, for the tournament."

"I agree." Ivan said. And they agreed to meet over the next few days to practice.

"Keep your head up!" Ivan was directing him on their second meeting. "Watch your opponent's eyes! Predict their moves." Ben recognized that strategy. He watched Ivan carefully, but his Chandelure's glowing yellow eyes beckoned for attention. The purple fire on its limbs was so dreadfully distractive.

On their next meeting Ben tutored Ivan. "You've got to be careful about Flying types," He directed. His own Gliscor flicked its powerful stinger as it glided above them. "Especially the fast ones." Gliscor swooped in swiftly behind Ivan's Machamp and stuck him in the back with a Poison Jab attack from his stinger.

"Graah!" The Machamp exclaimed. He grabbed at Gliscor, but the Pokemon simply hissed and taunted the Machamp.

The next day they went out for lunch together.

"I suggest we share our money and just get one room," Ivan said. "It would be the smartest thing to do." Ben quickly nodded in agreement as he ate his soup. The triplets, Cilan, Cress, and Chili were on a stage locked in a triple battle, but Ben wasn't focused on them. He was focused on the Watchog he noticed in the kitchen, staring out with their always watchful red eyes.

They agreed also to share the expenses for a tent that they could both use. Ben was glad, he didn't want to be broke when he came back from the tournament.

Finally the day arrived for Ivan and Ben to fly to TCG Island. On the Mistralton runway, Ben met his mother and Aurea. His mom looked like she did when he first left home at ten years old, she was all teary and sad. When she was composed, she and Ben had the same nose and cheeks. Her long brown hair was blowing in the wind as she wrapped her arms around him.

"When will we see you again?" She asked.

"I don't know." Ben replied. "We don't know how long the tournament will last."

"Well…" She sniffed. "Stay safe…and call me if you get in a jam…"

"You can't come to the island, Mom!" Ben laughed. She frowned, and then smiled.

"You can do it, Ben." Aurea assured him with a half-smile. She hugged him too, upset to see her tea-friend leaving. Ben turned aside and climbed up the steps to the plane. The wind was blowing, the sky was blue, he wanted to remember today. He looked back over his shoulder at his mother and Aurea. They were waving, he waved back, and finally entered the plane.

**I am accepting OCs as tournament participants. The template is on my profile, please send OCs through Private Message. I will try to incoporate all OCs (more information on my profile). A special thanks to author Shadow Snivy. This story wouldn't be half so good without their help.**


	2. Underway

Ben had never ridden on a plane before. The seats were soft grey leather, and the windows were small and round.

He put his bag into the overhead compartment and sat down next to Ivan. They didn't speak to each other for a long while as the plane filled with strong-looking trainers excited as he was for the tournament.

Ben imagined himself as an opponent of each trainer. He wondered what Pokemon they might have…what if that young girl had a Mamoswine? Which of his Pokemon could best counter it? Definitely not his Gliscor, and his Electivire wouldn't be able to hold up against a powerful Ground type. Flurry was his only shot…and then what?

The plane finally took off. Ben was filled with excitement. He watched the ground rush by and finally drop away. They were in the air.

He looked out the window into a seemingly endless expanse of blue.

Presently he noticed a lost look in Ivan's eyes. He was obviously thinking hard.

"What's on your mind?" Ben asked, Ivan glanced at him and let out a long sigh. He finally leaned back.

"The past." His voice sounded old, reminiscent. Ben waited with a half-smile. "It's a long story."

"We've got a long plane ride." Ben answered.

"I'm sorry." Ivan replied. "Its very personal. I lost someone a while ago, but I don't really feel like talking about it." Ben was disappointed, but he understood.

"Alright then." He sighed.

"I will say this," Ivan continued softly. "I'm doing this for her." So it was a girl…his love, perhaps? Ben pondered what kind of girl Ivan might have been with. She was probably a laugher, someone really fun to contrast his serious personality. "Lets talk about the tournament." His voice changed back to the stately business tone that Ben remembered. The following talk was pretty meaningless as they reviewed only what they'd said before. It was clear to Ben that Ivan's mind was still on this girl he'd mentioned. Ben tried to focus on the conversation, but he too was preoccupied with other thoughts. Mostly of the first night of the tournament…what would it be like? How would it turn out? Where would they sleep the first night, and how could they be sure they weren't robbed of their equipment?

The plane ride was long and boring. Once Ben had twiddled his thumbs for what felt like an hour or so, he dared to look at the clock. He'd been on the plane for thirty minutes. He pulled out his bag and a Sudoku book. It wasn't exactly fun, but it occupied him for a while.

In one hour, Ivan nodded off. Ben was glad to learn he hadn't teamed up with a snorer. Once Ben had gotten frustrated with his puzzle book, he tried to pass the time by imagining a Latias and Latios flying along together outside the window.

The clock moved dreadfully slowly. Ben waited and waited…he began to dislike the once exciting grey seats. His fellow riders also shared his distress. All were excited for the tournament and bored with the plane. Ben wished he could fall asleep like Ivan, but try as he could, he was too excited.

Ben began to daydream. He could see himself winning the tournament and accepting the prize money from Gordon Lockhart. He set to work immediately on hiring builders to build up the building he'd always dreamed about. It would be big, with a flashy sign on top that demanded your attention. The doors would be glass, automatic of course. Inside you would see receptionists, but they wouldn't be dull like those at the Battle Subway or Pokemon World Tournament. These receptionists would wear eye-catching costumes that expressed action and power. Or…maybe they'd just look funny. Either way, people would remember Ben's tournament.

They'd enter the stage, spotlights. It would be a tall stage and it would change like at the Pokemon Stadium, but his detail would be to the smallest speck of dirt. Ben knew it would take work, but he wanted to be thorough and authentic.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Ben welcomed the crowds in. "Welcome to the Battle Emperor Network!" It would be initialed B-E-N. He'd had that in mind, but it could definitely change. He didn't want a cheesy name turning challengers away.

The people would come in, people looking for a show. For a good time. For a spectacular battle, for there would only be spectacular battles at BEN.

The challengers were both young. A boy against a girl, she had a Gardevoir and he had a Gyarados. The two were locked in combat. Gardevoir powered up with stat-boosting moves before she released her devastating Psychic blasts. Gyarados went all out with Hyper Beams and Hydro Pumps, not bothering with strategy, because his trainer believed the best defense was a good offense. But both trainers had practiced for this. They'd studied and prepared, because this was more than just a battle. This was their dream to win.

"Approaching TCG Island." The attendant said over the speaker. "Please fasten your seat belts and close your tray tables. We will begin our descent soon."

Ben was roused from the apparent sleep he'd fallen into. Ivan was awake too, but appeared to have been before the announcement. He lifted his head. Ben stretched his legs out, they were sore from sitting so long.

"Finally." Ivan smiled. He looked like he was back to his old self. Hopefully he wouldn't get so distracted during the tournament.

They got their bags and shuffled off of the plane. It was very organized and went a lot smoother than either Ben or Ivan had expected.

Ben looked around the airport, it was decorated with banners and decorations for the Pokemon Masters Tournament. He saw posters with the logo, a Pokeball design. The top half was split in the middle by a lightning bolt. The right side of the Pokeball top was bright red, the left was dark blue. On the bottom half there were the initials "PMT" for Pokemon Masters Tournament.

Ivan led him to the baggage claim and they made sure to get all of their things. Ben was glad when they finally got out of the airport and found themselves in what was like a small city. There were a few dull-looking buildings in the leveled terrain that were for the staff and those managing the tournament.

They made their way to the hotel, specifically constructed for the tournament challengers and their family who wanted to stay on the island during the tournament.

The lobby was filled with trainers everywhere, talking and showing off their Pokemon. It was hard to see which way one had to go. Ivan sat down his luggage and looked at Ben.

"I'm going to go see about a map." He sighed. "Here's my things, and my money for the room." And he left Ben with all of his stuff and was out the door. Ben carefully dragged his items to the service desk, where he paid for the room.

"Room thirty-six," The attendant smiled and handed him the key. Ben had hoped he would offer someone to help him with the luggage. Looks like he'd have to do it himself.

The line for the elevator was terribly long, so Ben decided just to take the stairs. He tried to shuffle through with all the bags but soon found himself on the ground.

"Ow!" A small voice exclaimed. He quickly got up to find he'd knocked down a little girl.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Ben quickly helped her up and to a seat out of the way of the hustle and bustle. She was very small and felt frail. He could tell she was sick.

"Thank you." She said when she sat down.

"No problem." Ben said. "Sorry I uh…fell on you."

"I'm alright." She replied. Ben watched her for a moment, curious.

"What are you doing here?" He finally asked. "I mean…you're not entering the tournament?"

"Oh no!" She quickly shook her head. "My mom and I are staying here while my brother is in the tournament. He does lots of outdoorsy stuff and he's a good trainer too."

"Maybe I'll see him." Ben smiled at her, and the girl lit up.

"He looks like me!" She said. She had brown eyes and long brown hair. Her face was kind. "Except like a boy. And he has glasses. His name is Denver." The girl had to wait for her mom to come back, so Ben waited with her. When her mother arrived, she thanked Ben for staying with her, to which he simply replied "You're welcome" and he gathered his and Ivan's bags and began the perilous journey up the stairs.

When he finally got to the room he was exhausted. He left the bags next to the door and sat down on one of the beds. After he'd rested a moment, he released his Pokemon. He'd brought along Buzz, his Electivire, Flurry, his Glaceon, and Sting, his Gliscor. They all looked excited to be out.

"Tomorrow we set out guys!" He said. He pulled out some berries for his Pokemon to eat. "Are you ready for this!"

"Electivire!" The Pokemon let out a hearty cry. Gliscor flicked his stinger and Flurry shook her head happily. Ben heard some kind of bump in the hallway. He ignored it at first, but then he heard shouting. It sounded like commands.

Ben sprang from his bed and went to open up the door. He looked out, as several other trainers had, into the hallway to see a rocky Rhyperior punching an icy fist into the large Snorlax's big belly.

"And Thunderpunch!" Called its trainer. Rhyperior shoved his other, now electrified fist in the thick fat of Snorlax. The Rhyperior's trainer looked intense. He was tall and tan, wearing a lot of black-and-yellow patterns that marked a trainer who had an Electric type. Probably a Pikachu or another Electivire, Ben guessed. He had an awesome jacket, black with three yellow rings around the sleeves. Ben almost wished he had one. He could wear it when he used Electivire…

"Use Rest, Heavy." The other trainer said. His Pokemon closed its eyes and flopped over. Looking like a true blue Snorlax now. This trainer had a bowler hat and beige vest over his grey t-shirt. He had a brown goatee on his chin.

"Agh!" The first trainer exclaimed, clearly agitated by the sleep move. "Use Earthquake!" Rhyperior stomped his big foot, shaking the ground and the building. People cheered and stumbled about. A plant at the end of the hall fell over. And then the trainer looked about as if he realized he shouldn't have done that.

"What are you doing?" Exclaimed a man in a uniform like that of the attendant's earlier. "No battling in the hallways! Take it outside!"

"What?" The first trainer looked upset at first, but then recalled his Rhyperior. "Good match, anyways." He sighed.

"And to you, Carlos." That trainer recalled his Pokemon. "Perhaps we will get the chance for another round of combat." Ben noticed that he had a German accent, which made his voice stand out from the mumbling of other trainers in the hallway.

"We'll see…" Carlos attention had wavered as a female trainer walked past him with a little smile. Carlos followed after her.

"Nice move." Ben nodded to the Snorlax' trainer.

"Oh, thank you." He smiled. "My name's Lidnic, Garret Lidnic. You are?"

"Benjamin Wiles." He answered. "But I go by Ben."

"Ah." He nodded. "What brings you to the tournament? Are you a battler? Survivor? Or did the prize draw you in?"

"The prize." Ben smiled. He would've told Garret all about his dream if Ivan had not just showed up.

"Who's this?" Ivan surveyed the trainer carefully.

"This is Garret." Ben introduced. "And Garret, this is Ivan. A friend of mine."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." He held out his hand to shake it, but Ivan didn't accept.

"Anyways, Ben," Ivan continued, "Shall we get on to our room? Whichever one it is? I'd like to discuss some plans."

"Sure." Ben could tell something else was up. "See you around, Garret." He said, Garret looked dejected as they walked away.

They returned to the room and Ivan gave Ben a suspicious look.

"You didn't tell him anything, did you?" Ivan asked.

"Like what?" Ben replied.

"Like your Pokemon or my Pokemon." He acted as if it should've been obvious. "Or any of our battle strategies?"

"No." Ben shook his head. "We didn't talk that long."

"Good." Ivan said, relieved. "Be careful whom you speak to." Ivan instructed. "We want to keep surprise on our side. All of the advantages we have we want to keep." Ivan had really thought this through, Ben guessed, but he still thought that maybe he was a little paranoid.

"Anyways, we have a couple hours before registration begins." Ivan said. When it was time for registration they'd have to go to a different building and sign-in with their Pokemon. "I thought we could go over some ideas for tomorrow." He laid out his map and showed him the overview of the island. "We're here." He circled with his pencil a section on the Southwest portion of the island. "The closest landmark would be Fighting Club ruins. I suspect many people will head there, and it will be a good place to get some battling done."

"Sounds good." Ben sat down on his bed and recalled his Pokemon.

"I think there may be an old PC there." Ivan continued. "And I have some skill with computers. If I can get it running, we'll be able to deposit and withdraw our Pokemon and therefore heal them."

"Is that legal?" Ben asked, contemplating the other uses of a PC.

"Yes." Ivan replied. "The rules expressly say that you may use and resources that you find or bring, with the exception of some certain battle items." Ben was impressed with his friend, and very glad that he'd accepted Ivan's offer to team up. He would not want to be on Ivan's bad side.

The hours passed and the hour came upon them to register their Pokemon. They made their way with the crowd of trainers to a new building that they could all enter in through wide doors.

"Welcome trainers, welcome!" Gordon Lockhart himself invited them all in. "Come and get in line! Lets sign you all up! Thank you for coming to my tournament!"

The building was round, and there were steps descending so that it appeared it had been built into the ground. Ben and Ivan followed the steps into a new room where there were rows and rows of tables and the registration moved along rather quickly.

Ben wrote his name, his Pokemon's names, and his reason for entering the tournament. With it he added the picture he'd been required to bring of himself.

After that he was led into a room lined with many chairs and tables covered with refreshments. Ben grabbed a glass of punch and looked at the giant screen that showed trainer profiles and revealed the reason for their information.

"Lynx Nytehaven enters with her Luxray, Jolteon, and Zebstrika. She hopes to enjoy adventure and competition over the course of the tournament!" They saw the picture of a shy girl with long blue hair and hazel eyes.

"Benjamin Wiles enters with Electivire, Glaceon, and Gliscor." Ben looked at Ivan, who didn't look very pleased to see Ben's Pokemon up on that screen. Ben wished he'd brought a better picture. "Benjamin hopes to win the prize money to start a new tournament."

They saw Carlos and Garret from the battles earlier, and several other people they didn't know. Ivan finally came up. Ben was curious to learn why he'd joined, but apparently he'd left that space empty.

"What a team…" Mumbled a nearby trainer when he saw Ivan's Pokemon. "We'd better watch out for that guy!" He said to his friend. Ben wondered what Ivan would've thought about that.

"I'm going for a walk." Ivan yawned. "Its already eight. We want to make sure we have a good night's sleep, so try and get back to the room before ten."

"You go ahead." Ben sipped his punch. "I'll come a little later." Ben watched the screen, waiting, and finally he saw the person he was looking for.

"Denver Steinland enters with Empoleon, Magmortar, and Yanmega." This was a guy with brown hair and glasses over his brown eyes. He had the familiar kind face of the girl he'd met today. "He enters hoping to win the prize money to help his little sister." Ben wondered if he was here, and tried to look for a while. One time he thought he saw an Empoleon, but time was wasting and he knew Ivan wouldn't be happy if he wasted a lot of time. Ben hoped that perhaps he'd find Denver at sometime during the tournament, just so that little girl would know he'd thought of her.

Meanwhile, Ivan had taken his "walk" down the hall and into a room marked "employees only", where he'd listened to Gordon Lockhart talking on the phone.

"Yes." Lockhart answered. "Yes, yes. Plenty of trainers, even more than I had hoped! Very powerful, I should think, but nothing we can't handle. It'll go just fine, I'm sure. Just stick to the plan and it'll all work out perfectly."

**A/N: Glad to be back in the States, but it was hard to leave Ecuador and my new friends. The Lord taught me a lot about love and broke through language barriers! Prayers were answered.  
Anyways, here's the whole chapter, please let me know what you think! I want to ask for a character that will be very important. A villainous character. This character's name must be subject to change, though. I may use an already submitted OC, but I would like to see some results created specifically for this use. Still accepting regular OCs as well, and please, send them through PM. It is okay for anonymous reviews, but if you have an account, I prefer my story reviews to be real feedback, not just OCs.**


	3. Televised and Taken

The day of the tournament arrived, and Ben couldn't have been more excited. He and his Pokemon were pumped.

"This is it, Flurry!" His Glaceon walked beside him as they left the hotel. He had a large pack on his back, he was meeting Ivan at the same building they'd visited last night for the final registration. Ben didn't know how early Ivan must've gotten up. He hoped Ivan wouldn't be getting him up so early.

"Ben!" Ivan waved him over. He had his Weavile at his side. "Think you're ready?" Ben smiled and nodded.

"Challengers!" Exclaimed a deep and loud voice. They turned to the stage, where the screen introducing challengers had been presented before. Now there stood Gordon Lockhart with a microphone in his hand. "Thank you all for coming out to my tournament!" Ben looked to the left, where trainers pulled on their fingerless gloves. And then to the right, where they stooped to tighten their combat boots. Ben was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. He wondered if he was underdressed as he looked at them.

"You've all come with some goal in mind, something you want to accomplish, something important to you." Ben could see dreams and desire in the eyes of his fellow competitors. "Today is the next day towards your dreams! But before we begin, the attendants will be coming through with distress signals." A few men and woman, dressed in dark clothing, came out with large bags. On each of the contestants they strapped a large black band with a red button on it.

"When you lose a battle," Gordon continued, "You are immediately out of the tournament, and will be picked up by one of our attendants. How will we know?" He held up one of the bands in his hand. "This device will tell us when each of your Pokemon has been knocked out. At that time, an attendant will fly in and pick you up, and you will be returned home. The red button may also be used to leave the tournament if you do not wish to continue. You must twist it to the left until it clicks and then press it. Our attendants will be alerted and will fly in to pick you up."

Ben surveyed the band that had just been clamped onto his wrist. He didn't know how he'd take it off, but he supposed it wasn't supposed to come off. It was sleek, not like a Poketch. There was a small display next to the red button that had the number of remaining contestants, and a tiny switch changed the display to show his Pokemon's HP and PP stats.

"As you know, this tournament will be televised by hidden cameras around the island." Gordon walked along the stage. "The broadcast will begin in just a few minutes, and millions will be watching. We want an intense tournament, but keep it clean as you can, please, no lewd behavior."

"Alright, let's do this already!" Carlos exclaimed, he looked ready for a fight with his Rhyperior at his side. Ben thought about his Earthquake attack in the hotel yesterday…what a blow that would be to Buzz! But Ben had a move to protect Buzz from Ground attacks. He had to. They were his biggest threat.

Ben's hands shook as he surveyed all of the other trainers and their tough-looking Pokemon. There was a shifty-eyed older man with Raichu at his feet, and a mysterious looking younger woman with Alakazam at her side.

Ben took a deep breath and calmed himself. He was here and he had just as good of a shot at winning as anyone else. Plus, he had Ivan on his side. He'd trained, they'd practiced, he was prepared.

"Our broadcast begins in three, two, one!" The lights flashed on all around, almost blinding to start with, and music played. Gordon began talking to the audience as the trainers were led out of the building to a tall and wide gate that looked as impenetrable as a Cloyster's shell.

A bored-looking man sat on top of the wall and gave a deep sigh as he saw the trainers approach. "Welcome to the Pokemon Masters Tournament." He groaned. "Please return all your Pokemon to their Pokeballs as we begin the tournament. No trainers will be allowed through the gates with released Pokemon. We will jam all Pokeball operations for ten minutes to allow the contestants to scatter before the tournament begins." All the trainers recalled their Pokemon as the man went on. "Have a fun tournament and remember that you have your distress signal in case of an emergency."

Something clicked deep inside the gate, and the huge walls began to slide apart. Before them was revealed a new world of waist-length grass, old and imposing trees, and dark skies. Ben almost wanted to push his distress signal at the foreboding sight. Ivan marched on, giving Ben the courage to follow, as the trainers all made their way in.

"Follow me." Ivan whispered to Ben. "I suspect that most trainers will head to Electric Club or Fighting Club. We want to get to Fighting Club, its closest."

They walked into the tall grass. Ben knew that there were no Pokemon living on this island, but he still worried that something was lurking in them. He closed his eyes a moment and re-envisioned the shining lights of his stadium.

They walked on for a while before a loud boom sounded, and then Gordon Lockhart's voice echoed out. "Trainers, you may release your Pokemon! Let the tournament begin!"

"About time." Ivan sighed. "Now we really need to be careful. Let out your sharpest Pokemon, we want to be ready in case another trainer shows up." Ben released Sting, his Gliscor. It had keen eyes, and was sharp in more than one way. Ivan released his Chandelure, Lux, and it floated silently along. She and Sting seemed to get along.

Ben imagined he heard something behind him in the grass. It was not late, but the skies were darkened, as I mentioned before, and there was a rumble in the clouds.

"How close are we?" Ben asked. All he could see was the large hill before them, topped with a fallen tree, and the itchy grass on either side. Ben was glad he had not brought many pairs of shorts. He was already afraid that something was crawling up his legs.

"Not too far," Ivan was surveying an old map. "Let's see…we're very close actually. "Oh, its just over this hill!" They climbed the steep and rocky mound to look down on an old building that didn't look very inviting. It had a sloping roof and plenty of rubble around it. Ben had trouble imagining it once was a fighting dojo.

The dojo was quiet and old. The floor creaked with every step they took. The walls were coming apart. Wood was sticking out of both the walls and ground and each footfall required caution.

"You can explore if you'd like," Ivan suggested. "It won't be a very large place. The PC should be this way. I'm going to look for it." He walked to discover a room on the left, but Ben walked to the only other room that was straight ahead. Inside there were cracked and chipped pillars. There was a wooden stage, and a dumbbell or two, but neither of these caught his interest. What did catch his interest was the shiny badge on the wall at the back of the room. It must've been old, but still light glinted off of the brown fist on the badge.

What was it Ivan had said? You can use…resources or…things you find maybe? Maybe it would help.

"Sting," Ben called his Pokemon's name. Its yellow eyes glinted. Ben pointed to the badge. "Can you get that?" This Gliscor looked to the badge and back at Ben. He glided over to it and pointed a claw at the badge. Ben nodded. Sting gave a quick swipe with his claw. The badge clinked on the ground and Ben quickly picked it up, stowing it in his pocket before turning to meet a new face.

"Look what we've found, Mighty!" The trainer was male, with dark eyes and short dark hair. Before him his black and grey Mightyena growled. The dog Pokemon looked very powerful and menacing, it bared its teeth at Sting. "What was that you just picked up?" The trainer asked suspiciously.

"That's none of your concern." Ben said defensively. He had a feeling this person wanted his badge.

"Let's do this, if I win, you give me that badge." He said.

"Its mine." Ben replied, getting angry now. He looked up at Sting, who seemed prepared for battle.

"Fine." He said. "Well, when your Pokemon are all wiped out, we'll just take it from you." Mightyena snapped its teeth in a bark. "Mightyena, use Crunch!" The Pokemon leapt at Gliscor with his powerful jaws ready for a bite, but Sting slipped right out of the way.

"Use Swords Dance!" Ben called to his Gliscor. The Pokemon twisted in a quick spin and appeared to look more confident afterward. Ben knew it would sacrifice a chance to attack, but it would give him an advantage in power.

"Sand Attack!" The other trainer ordered, taking advantage of this break in attack. That was sort of good, Ben thought, at least Gliscor wasn't taking any more damage from Mightyena just yet. His Mightyena sent a spray of sand into Sting's eyes. Sting shook his head.

"We've got this, Sting, use Screech!" Ben said. Sting let out an ear-splitting cry that made both trainers and Mighty groan. It wouldn't take much for Sting to knock out Mighty now.

"Use Sand Attack again!" And Mighty sent another spray of sand at Sting. Ben hoped his Pokemon wouldn't be too blinded. The other trainer was beginning to worry a bit, Ben thought, and that gave him more confidence.

"Use Fire Fang!" Ben called. His Pokemon's teeth began to glow with a dangerous red light and it swooped with a chomp that sparked, but he missed the Mightyena. That Sand Attack had been worse on Sting's accuracy than Ben had realized. The trainer smirked again.

"Use Sucker Punch!" The trainer ordered, and Mighty jumped at Sting with a powerful punch from its paw. Sting hit the ground, which worried Ben for a moment, but he regained his standing quickly enough.

"Fire Fang!" Ben commanded. This time Sting's eyes had cleared up a bit and he could see better. He rushed at Mighty with blazing teeth and delivered a powerful bite that was amplified by the Swords Dance attack boost and the Screech's defense lowering. The Mightyena gave a hurt cry, and it was clear to see Mighty's weakness now. The trainer's smirk was gone.

"Use Crunch!" The trainer called out, and this time the Pokemon caught the Gliscor's stinger in its sharp teeth. Sting gave a yelp of pain. Ben clenched his teeth, hoping his Pokemon could hold on.

"One more time, Sting, Fire Fang!" Ben's Pokemon delivered another strong bite, this time leaving a burn that finished off the Mightyena. "Yes!" Ben exclaimed, "Fantastic, Sting!" His Gliscor smiled to reveal his sharp teeth once more.

"You were just lucky." The trainer said smugly. "But you won't have so much luck with this guy. Come out, Sam!" He threw out his next Pokeball to reveal a big blue Samurott with a long sharp horn and strong, armored shells on its legs. "Now its our turn, use an Ice Beam, Samurott!" The Pokemon opened its mouth to release a shining white beam that hit Sting directly. The doubly powerful ice attack took out the dual Ground and Flying type Pokemon.

Ben returned his Gliscor and hoped that Ivan would be able to fix that PC. Ben wasn't too nervous yet. He'd won the first battle, and they were equal with Pokemon right now.

"Maybe your Samurott is pretty strong, but he won't stand a chance against my next Pokemon." Ben pulled out his next Pokeball and released Buzz the Electivire. The Pokemon pounded its fists together, releasing an electric shock. "Alright Buzz, let's use Thunderbolt!" The Pokemon's tail let out a good blast of yellow light that found its mark on Sam, the Pokemon started and jolted, it had been a powerful hit. Ben had hoped to make the trainer sweat, but this guy wasn't sweating just yet.

"Well we're ready for Electric types, aren't we Sam?" The trainer smirked. "Samurott, use Dig!" And quick as a whip the Pokemon had torn through the floorboards and was hidden somewhere in the earth. That was okay, because Buzz was faster, and Ben was prepared for Ground types.

"Use Magnet Rise!" Ben smirked. Now Buzz used his Electric abilities to create a magnetic force to pull him off of the ground. Buzz levitated before Ben by the power of magnetism. When Sam crawled up out of the ground, he found no Pokemon to be hit by his Dig attack.

"That was unexpected," The trainer looked dejected. "But nothing we can't handle. Sam! Use Aqua Tail!" To choose that over Ice Beam, Ben suspected it must have powerful attack stats. Thankfully Buzz was able to lean back just in time to miss the slicing tail of Samurott. However, he caught hold of Samurott's tail. The trainer's face took on an expression of horror.

This was better than Ben had hoped! "Thunder, Buzz!" Buzz flung his two tails into Samurott to release his twenty-thousand volts of power. Samurott couldn't survive that attack, that close, in contact with Buzz's tails.

The trainer's contact move was his mistake. Ben had a still strong Electivire and Glaceon ready to fight, and his opponent had one Pokemon left.

"Fine…" The other trainer wasn't so cocky now. "My last one. Come out, Hax!" Out came his large green-backed Haxorus. It had red claws and red axe-like blades on the sides of its face. "Alright Hax, use Dragon Claw!" The dragon's claw was engulfed in a purple flame. Buzz sparked his tails anxiously, awaiting the attack. Hax swiped his powerful claws quicker than trainer or Pokemon had expected. It was a critical blow to Buzz.

"Its okay Buzz," Ben assured his stumbling Electivire. "Let's use Thunderbolt!" The Electivire charged and fired a powerful bolt from its tails, but the quick Haxorus escaped Buzz's blast.

"Good work, Hax!" The trainer was regaining confidence. "Let's get him good now! Outrage!" Hax's eyes turned a dark but fiery red and it unleashed a powerful roar before it charged at Buzz with claws flashing and teeth snapping. Ben had hoped that maybe he could get in one more attack, but Buzz didn't escape its powerful tantrum and fainted. Ben dejectedly returned his Pokemon and pulled out his last Pokeball.

"Wait a second," Ben smiled as he released Flurry, his Glaceon, and watched the other trainer's face fall. Aside from its being an Ice-type, Flurry was his strongest Pokemon in terms of Special Attack, and his most skilled.

"Ken?" A tall girl stepped into the room. She had long black hair in a ponytail, and, oddly enough, purple eyes. She was wearing a green sweatshirt and a dark blue visor. Her hands were in her pockets, and her heart-shaped face wore a smirk. "Looks like you're in a corner, huh Ken?"

"This guy is…" Ken looked like he'd wanted to say something rude before he remembered what position he was in.

"Yeah I got it." She groaned. Suddenly a Rapidash appeared before him. "What's your name?"

"My name is Ben." He replied cautiously, he kept an extra eye on Haxorus. This didn't look right, and he didn't feel at all good about that Rapidash.

"Hm." She smirked again. "This is Fireblaze. You don't want to face her in battle, so let's make this quick and just twist and push that little button on your arm." Now Ben wasn't liking this situation at all. He looked at Flurry. "What's it gonna be, Ben?" This was about his dream…Ben knew. He couldn't give up…but he saw no hope for him or his Pokemon now. Ben couldn't stand her smirk, or Ken's. He set his face and knew what he had to do.

"Ice Beam." He said to Flurry, and delivered the last blow to Haxorus. The Pokemon fainted and the button lit up on Ken's arm.

"No!" He exclaimed. "It just started I…you!" He glared at Ben. The tall girl gave her own glare.

"That was a bad move, Ben." She shook her head. Apparently Ken was a friend of hers. "Fireblaze, let's show this guy what we can do. Use Fire Blast!" A ring of fire blazed around the fiery horse's burning mane as it tossed back its head. Was this happening? Was this the end? Ben didn't feel as scared as he should've been. He somehow knew he wasn't going to lose though the blast was imminent.

"Aqua Jet!" Called a new voice, and before the Fire Blast was released, a Pokemon had appeared before Rapidash with a powerful tackle and took the Fire Blast attack. It was a tall and very regal Pokemon, with two long clawed flippers and three horns that resembled a crown on its forehead. An Empoleon. Ben wheeled around to look at the new trainer.

As he stepped out of the shadows Ben realized who it was. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses. His face was specked with freckles.

"Denver?" Ben asked, though he knew it was him.

"That was a cheap shot." The girl scoffed, looking at her angry Rapidash.

"_That_ was a cheap shot?" Denver tilted his head and Empoleon lifted his head high. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Unlike Ken, I know when its time to retreat." She sent out a new Pokemon, Ben only saw two dark eyes beneath a black mane before the girl ordered a "Flash" attack and disappeared.

Ben looked at Flurry, who looked very confident, and then at the Empoleon, very proud and majestic, and finally to Denver.

"So you're Ben?" Denver smiled. "My sister told me about you, I think."

"She told me about you." Ben said. "She wanted us to meet, I think."

"She ordered us to meet." Denver joked and pushed up his glasses.

"Were you…just sitting in the corner that whole time?" Ben asked, wondering where he'd come from.

"No." Denver shook his head. "I didn't think it would be a good idea to come in through the front, just to be safe, and there was an opening behind that pillar there. I hid when I realized there was a battle going on. When I heard who you were, and saw that she was about to make that move, I decided to step in."

"Well you just saved me." Ben's dreams were still alive. There must be some reason, he thought, for that to have happened.

"Ben?" Ivan stepped into the room with a cord wrapped around his arm. Where had he been this whole time? Ben didn't know if he should be angry Ivan hadn't aided him, or glad that Ivan hadn't been defeated himself. "And…who's that?" He looked suspiciously at Denver and his Empoleon.

"I'm Denver, and this is Crown." He introduced, the Empoleon slightly tilted its head down to acknowledge him.

"He just saved me." Ben explained the situation to him.

"Well I suppose we'll let him pass…" Ivan sighed. "Just this once, unharmed."

"Are you kidding?" Ben raised an eyebrow. "He's got to come with us."

"No he doesn't." Ivan firmly stated. Ben didn't know Ivan very well, but he felt he could convince him. "Two's company, three's a crowd."

"And a crowd stands more of a chance than a duo." Ben replied. "Come on. We've already got to face each other in the end, because we _are_ going to the end. But right now we won't find many trustworthy people."

"And what makes him trustworthy?" Ivan tilted his head.

"Well, he saved me when I would've otherwise been knocked out of the competition." Ben shrugged sarcastically, he knew Ivan would get the point. "I feel like that's a good enough reason." Ivan looked at his Weavile, carrying behind him a bundle of chords, and rested his chin on his hand for a moment. Ben watched his mouth move, though he said nothing aloud.

"Well…I suppose one more would be fine." He finally agreed.

"Yes!" Ben smiled. "Wait, you'll come, right?" Denver shrugged.

"Well it looks a little safer than traveling alone." He smiled back.

"But no more team members." Ivan groaned. "I don't want the cameras on us all the time. Its…disturbing. The more of us there are, the more 'airtime' we'll have."

"Alright." Ben looked at Flurry, who yawned, and he looked outside. It was still light. There was plenty of day left for battle, but his Pokemon would all be tired. "Did you fix that PC?"

"Actually I did." Ivan nodded. "I was about to come for you anyways when I saw that flash. Come with me." He led Ben and Denver into a room that had almost completely lost its roof. There was an old table missing a leg with a couple overturned stools around it. The table was green, with empty spaces on it, and a few blue-backed cards on the ground. There was a bookshelf, some paintings, and a desk. On the far side of the desk was the PC. The screen was lit, but blue. "This thing is old." Ivan said. "And its weird to operate. Just give me your Pokemon and I'll work it out. Ben had each of his Pokemon healed, but just Empoleon for Denver. It had only been Denver's first battle.

"So what next?" Ben asked.

"I say we hold down the fort here." Ivan said. "Claim it, own it, keep out any intruders. A trio here will deter any challengers. They'll find somewhere else. But I have a plan. Tomorrow we'll move on to Electric Club and clear out any trainers there or on the way." Ivan looked at Denver. "What are your Pokemon?" He asked him.

"After Crown," He placed that Pokeball in his pocket. "I have Buggy, my Yanmega, and Burner, my Magmortar."

"Good." Ivan nodded. "We'll burn through the competition." He smirked as his Chandelure floated out of the shadows.

Meanwhile, a ruffly Braviary and its trainer, a man in a gray suit, had arrived to pick up Ken, or Kenneth Jackson.

"You're the second trainer out." The gray suit man said.

"Really?" Ken climbed onto the Braviary. "I just feel like I could've done better. If I'd tried harder, then my Pokemon…"

"Your Pokemon will do great things." The man said as his Braviary flapped its great wings and they began to rise.

"Not with me as their trainer…" Ken said dejectedly.

"Precisely." The man's voice changed and his lips curled up in a smirk. A golden Sableye rose up next to the man and gave a dark, evil glare to Ken. "You cannot leave. We are returning to headquarters. You can hand over your Pokemon there, or we can take them. I hope you said your goodbyes, you won't be going home."

**Thanks everyone for your OCs and for reading! A special thank you right now to Kennyboy for Kenneth Jackson, Carlos-sama for Carlos Del Grove, AmbassidorPineappelsRightHand for Garret Lidnic, Riiot for Lynx Nytehaven (whose only had a brief mention so far), Tiger demon of light for Riku Suzuki (the girl with the Rapidash)**

**I'm still accepting OCs, but I have a few already planned to be main-ish characters! Some characters I'm looking for I'd like to be sinister, or unique, or suspicious. Please check out the OC template on my profile and send me an OC or two or three!**

**One more note: My new stories "Never In A Thousand Years" and "The Guild" are in the same universe as this story and the timeline is on my profile. Ivan appears as an important (but not central) character in "Never In A Thousand Years" as a character whose Pineco has been stolen by Team Rocket. It follows both him and a team of Pokemon seeking to rescue the Pineco, with the primary focus on the team of Pokemon seeking to rescue the Pineco.**


	4. Unnerving

Allen had no dream of winning. He did not hope to accomplish some great feat in this tournament. He did not hope to be seen on TV. In fact, he wanted to keep off of TV as much as he could.

Allen had entered this tournament off of a tip from an old friend, Claire. She heard from another man that Gordon Lockhart had some affiliation with Team Rocket. Allen had only casually looked into it, but he soon learned that below Lockhart's philanthropist, good-guy, honest-worker persona there was a darker, deeper level.

Allen couldn't stand Team Rocket. Pokemon thieves and testers. You couldn't ever get rid of them, either. He often compared them to cockroaches. Just when you think they're all gone, you find another layer thriving just below the surface.

Tonight on TCG Island he sat on a fallen tree with a small fire before him. His pink, swirly Shellder-crowned Slowking was next to him. The Pokemon's name was Antiquam Sapientiam, which is Latin for Ancient Wisdom.

His Ninjask, being quick, moved unseen in the trees around them with his Shedinja, which, as a ghost, also moved unseen.

Let me explain a bit more about how Allen hoped to find the truth through the tournament.

For about a month Allen had been watching Lockhart. He began by keeping up with some of his business ventures, and he almost gave up before he found out that Lockhart had been seeking out Giovanni, the former leader of Team Rocket and the former Viridian City gym leader.

Allen didn't know Giovanni personally, but he knew from enough reliable sources that Giovanni had certainly renounced Team Rocket. He claimed they'd disbanded, but the group continued to operate without his leadership.

It was still theorized and suspected by many that Team Rocket still functioned under him. Allen was able to sneak onto Lockhart's plane and follow him to his meeting with Giovanni.

It turned out that Gordon was seeking to bring Giovanni back to Team Rocket at the request of many team members.

Giovanni firmly declined and sent Lockhart away. He didn't alert the authorities, though. He may have renounced his affiliation with Team Rocket, but he still didn't want anyone looking into his own affairs. Allen filed that away for a later investigation. As of that moment, Lockhart was his primary occupation.

He began to learn that some of Lockhart's more "private" business ventures were heavily involved with the Pokemon black market.

Finally one day, with the help of his Shedinja, Allen was able to get a recorder placed on the underside of Lockhart's desk. Through this device he was able to learn that Team Rocket was growing impatient with Lockhart. They wanted a lot more Pokemon a lot faster. And they were no longer satisfied with the weaker Pokemon. They wanted stronger ones.

That was how Lockhart began to form the idea for this tournament. He needed a way to steal a multitude of strong Pokemon. What would happen to the trainers? Allen didn't know yet. He was determined to avoid battles as best he could, and not to finish off those he did meet.

One thing that disturbed him was Lockhart's mysterious meeting with a man whom Allen couldn't identify. He found no records of this man however hard he looked. Lockhart told him he'd pay him for his services, but all he had to do was get as many Pokemon as he could as soon as he could during the tournament, no matter what he had to do.

Allen was afraid for the contestants because of this man. He suspected that he wouldn't hesitate to try some underhanded tactics.

Allen's worst fears were realized that evening when he happened upon one of the mystery man's victims. The man was dead. Allen thought at first, "Why hasn't someone found him? Surely there are cameras somewhere here." But then he'd remembered about this man and he realized that the murderer could be anywhere around him. Allen's Shedinja and Slowking kept watch as he and Ninjask buried the body of the young man.

With a murderer on the island, Allen knew he had to be careful who he trusted and where he slept. Allen was young, but experienced. He'd lived only twenty-five years, but he'd seen a lot. And though he'd known much darkness and evil, it was never any easier to deal with.

He snuffed out the fire and climbed into a nearby tree. His Slowking hid itself among the tree's twisted and gnarled roots. Allen wasn't exactly sure where his Shedinja or Ninjask were, but he knew they would be safe.

It wasn't at all easy to sleep knowing that a murderer was prowling about, but if he'd done it before, he could do it again.

Ben and Denver had gone out and over the hill to collect firewood in a small forest East of Fighting Club.

"So why did you come?" Denver asked as Ben kicked through the damp bark of some old oaks. "To the tournament, I mean."

"I want the money to start my own tournament." Ben said dreamily. "Something kind of bigger than the Pokemon World Tournament, but not as big as the Battle Frontier." He could never talk about it enough. "Its my dream, actually. I don't know a lot of ways to get money, but I thought I could give this a shot. And with you guys, I'm sure we'll get to the end of this tournament. At that point, though, I don't know who would win."

"That is actually a hard thought." Denver replied. "I don't want to have to fight you or Ivan. I mean, by that time especially, we'll certainly be good friends."

"What about you?" Ben asked. "Why are you here?"

"I uh, dunno…" He mumbled. Of course he knew.

"Come on." Ben pressed. "I told you why I came."

"I came for my sister." He mumbled again. "I mean, for the prize money. For my sister." Ben remembered the sick little girl in the hotel. He could see her face when he looked at Denver's. "She's sick and…well we could use the money to help with the hospital bills."

Ben felt uncomfortable for a moment. He thought about his dream, and about the sick little girl. He wondered what he would do, if it came down to him and Denver. Well, he'd only said to help with hospital bills…

Maybe, once people began to pay for advertisements at his tournament, he'd be able to pay off Denver's family's bills and afford the best treatment for his sister. That'd be something.

They gathered what dry branches they could and returned to the club. With the help of Lux, Ivan's Chandelure, they got a fire started. It wasn't exactly cold, but it provided more light than Lux did and it was comforting to see and be near.

Ben stared into the fire and remembered nights in Unova when he was on the road with Flurry, who'd journeyed with him. They'd sat a long time by the fire. She may have been an Ice type, but she liked the fire she wasn't fighting against.

"I don't think we'll face any more trouble tonight." Ivan finally said. "I suggest we get some sleep. Lux is rested, she'll watch for us." The Chandelure made no sign or gesture as it slowly floated toward Ivan. They pulled out their sleeping bags as Ivan calmed the fire. The trio quieted themselves and closed their own eyes, with Lux's glowing yellow eyes watchful over them.

Ben thought about Denver's sister. He wondered how she was doing. He wondered where the cameras were, who were they watching? Was the television broadcasting them now, in their sleep? That'd be weird…

But the cameras weren't too interested in sleeping teams. They were interested in the battles. That's what was exciting. That's what the viewers wanted to see.

And that's why the cameras were broadcasting a different trio that had taken the Electric Club by storm.

There were many broken lights in a room that looked like it might have once been some kind of dance club. The only light coming from the broken glass now was reflected off the fire the trio had built up. The fire had been started by Garret Lidnic, Carlos' first opponent back at the hotel, in the hallway, which you may remember. He'd been out of the tournament for about an hour now, and many more trainers that had happened upon the Club were now gone.

One of the trio's members was Carlos, whom I will remind the reader was tall, tan, with dark black hair. He had laid aside his jacket now and his long-sleeve, black v-neck shirt could be seen.

The second was a girl named Maaya, who was almost a foot shorter than Carlos, but had more defined muscles than he. She wore a black tank top so her muscular arms were revealed. She also had on camouflage cargo pants tucked into her combat boots. Her long brown hair was pulled into a ponytail on the side of her head, and her piercing emerald eyes were gazing at the nervous trainer across from her.

"Finish it off with Dragon Claw!" Maaya commanded her green and sandy-brown Flygon. He swiped his powerful claws across the tall red Kricketune and defeated the trainer's final Pokemon.

"No fair!" The trainer complained. "There were too many of you!" Maaya smirked to Carlos who stood with his rocky Rhyperior and then to Carson with his confident purple Mienshao. Carson was the unofficial leader of the trio. Though the youngest at eighteen, he was probably the smartest and had an air of authority about him. His hair was dark brown, his eyes a hard onyx, and his face was mysterious.

"I'd say there were too few of you!" Maaya scoffed.

"He's right." Carson stepped in. "It was completely unfair. But that's life. Someone's going to win, and someone's going to lose. Today the loser is you."

Carson's team was becoming familiar with the Braviary and his rider.

"I should've just stayed here." The dark rider laughed. His shiny Sableye's eyes glinted. Carlos laughed with him.

"We'll send you some more soon." He smirked. The defeated trainer shamefully climbed onto the back of the bird Pokemon and they flew away.

"I'm getting tired." Carson said. "I'm going to sleep. You guys can hold out for more wanderers if you want to, but I want to be rested."

"I'm not sleeping yet." Maaya smirked. "I'm at the top of my game now. Just wait until that next trainer comes. I'll knock him out myself, with just Flygon." The Pokemon looked smug.

"I'll stay up too." Carlos said, eyeing Maaya in a way that made her uncomfortable. Carlos wasn't the "classiest" character. He liked girls, not one in particular. But he could certainly make some think so. He was the kind of guy who had a few thoughts about not-so-nice things.

Maaya would've stayed up until Carlos went to sleep anyways. She didn't like the thought of him watching her sleep.

The night eventually took them, and sleep overcame the contestants. Whether their motives were selfless, selfish, kind, or cruel, they had survived the first day.

"Yes?" Back in his safe base, Lockhart had accumulated plenty of Pokemon. The three that L had gotten him first seemed so useless compared to all that he had now. Nevertheless, it had convinced Team Rocket that the plan would work.

"We've got a message from the boss." Claimed a Team Rocket grunt. "He wants all these trainers too."

"What does he want with people?" Lockhart asked incredulously. "He can't very well battle with humans!"

"His business is his own!" The grunt snapped. "Do you want the money to keep coming?"

"Yes, yes." Gordon quickly nodded. "I'll start sending them, sorry." But still Lockhart wondered what plans Peyton (who was the head of the Team Rocket sector that Lockhart worked with) had in mind for the trainers, and what he was sending them too.

**Thanks for reading! And thanks to the people who're helping me write my story: Shadow Snivy is my beta-reader, (I think I've been forgetting to mention him!) and I've been tossing around ideas with LID919, who sent me the character Allen Williams, mentioned in the beginning. You can find out more about Allen Williams in some of LID919's other stories, but you should also see some more of him here before too long.**

**Thanks to AmbassidorPineapplesRightHand for Garret Lidnic, to wisdom-jewel for Augustine Carson, to Carlos-same for Carlos Del Grove, and to emmausgirl94 for Maaya Yoshida. And thanks to everyone else! Your OCs have not been forgotten!**

**And I have a final note. As far as OCs, I'll still take submissions, but I might not use all the ones I get now as I plan to use those I have gotten so far. You can still submit, but your characters might not show up. Those who have already submitted, I'm still planning to use your characters.**


	5. Hearts

"Up!" Ivan shouted. Ben groaned and felt his sleeping bag suddenly snatched away from him. He cringed in the cold morning air. "The early Pidgey gets the Caterpie."

"Ugh…" Ben sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around himself at the Fighting Club's walls. Something was missing. "Where's Denver?" He asked with a start.

"I don't know." Ivan shrugged. "But he left his pack and sleeping bag." He nodded to the wall beside Ben, where Denver's ready backpack and tightly rolled sleeping bag were ready for the trip. "I suppose he got up earlier and went for a walk or something. We should probably go look for him."

"Why?" Ben asked.

"Well," Ivan gave a big yawn and stretched his arms up over his head. "You got into a fight when I was just in the other room and I didn't even notice. "He's probably gotten himself into something."

Ben messily rolled up his sleeping bag and stuffed it into its case. He munched on a granola bar as Ivan threw their bags in the corner behind some large dumbbells.

The sun was bright outside, and it took a few minutes for Ben's eyes to adjust. The dark and foreboding clouds of yesterday had gun. They had but a few light and fluffy clouds above them now, and the sun was clear and strong. It was nice and warm. Ben dared to hope that today would be a promising day.

Denver was just returning, with his spiky green Yanmega darting about above him.

"We need to get a move on." Ivan said.

"Yeah." He shrugged. "I thought I'd come down to the river for a bit and think. I woke up rather early."

"Electric Club would be next on my list." Ivan said with a sigh and a nod to his map. The three returned to Fighting Club and gathered their supplies before heading on to the next building.

It had been grassy for the most part of the journey, but now the terrain was turning hard and rocky. Ivan led the team through the sagging old trees and around the imposing old rocks to the remains of a club that had a weak smoke drifting out of the holes in the roof.

Inside the Electric club, there was a trio of arguers who were getting off to a rather late start.

"Honestly!" Carson exclaimed. "I knew you should've gone to sleep earlier."

"I'm tired." Carlos groaned. You could see the urge to kick him in Carson's eyes.

"I'm sorry I wanted to make sure we didn't get jumped in our sleep." Maaya snapped. And then she let out a long and deep yawn.

"We're about to get jumped in broad daylight and we'll have even less of a chance of winning with you two dozers."

"Speaking of dozers, you snore like one." Carlos chuckled. "A bulldozer, I mean." Carson rolled his eyes. Just then Ivan, Denver, and Ben entered the club.

"Look at this!" Ivan laughed. "Looks like someone had a rough night!"

"I'll show you a rough night!" Maaya scoffed. In a second she had produced a Pokeball from her pocket and released a big purple monster. It was a Nidoking.

"Calm down, Maaya." Carson sighed. The girl looked upset with him. No one liked being told to calm down, but she did anyways. "I'll take care of them."

"What're you up to?" Ivan asked, smirking.

"You seem like honest, reasonable people to me." Carson looked somewhat distressed. "As you can see, my companions in a moment of stupidity made a decision to stay up all night fighting trainers and are clearly unprepared for a battle right now."

"Well that's part of the competition, isn't it?" Ivan replied. "That's their fault. We're about to take things over here." Carson was clearly displeased.

"Alright. I see how it is." He took a step back. "Let me give you a choice, then." Ben saw a strange look in Carson's eyes before he spoke again. "Do you know how much poison an Arbok injects into its victims?" Ben thought he heard a faint rattle. "To a Pokemon, it is enough only to inflict them with sustained damage until they faint. Pokemon are rather sturdy. But when one attacks a human, the results are much different. Humans are frail, pathetic. Do you know how fast Arbok is? It's a very quick Pokemon."

Maaya and Carlos smirked behind the tiny fire that had endured through the night.

"My choice is this…" Suddenly Ben noticed the thick purple cord slithering behind him, next to Ivan, just before it tightened in a powerful coil, restricting Ivan.

"Agh!" Ivan exclaimed. The hissing face of Arbok could be seen above his head. "Let us go or you'll find out what Arbok's poison does to a person. I can tell you its not pretty." A smirk tugged at the corners of Carson's mouth.

"Fine!" Ivan grunted. "Get out of here, then! But we'll be ready next time."

"I'm sure you will be." Carson nodded. "Arbok, cover us!" A dark smog began to pour from the cobra's mouth as it released Ivan and they began coughing.

When the fog began to clear, the team's eyes burned and their throats were sore. Carson's trio had disappeared.

"I guess that's part of the tournament too." Ivan grumbled. "I should've expected an unfriendly response. I didn't expect one quite like that, though."

"I hadn't even thought of it." Ben realized that wasn't saying much. "I mean, I didn't really suspect people were that serious about this tournament."

"The prize money is an incentive to make enemies." Ivan explained. "It wouldn't be a wonder if we were at each other's necks by the end of this thing." Ben looked at Denver, remembering how he'd suggested them being close friends by the end. Ben wondered which was more likely. Usually the negative outcome is the one that comes, but Ben was determined not to become enemies with these two.

"Let's check this club for a PC. You still need to heal yours, right Denver?" He nodded and followed Ivan to the room. Alone now in this area, Ben remembered the fist medal in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at it. And then he looked at the back wall. With Gliscor's help again, he received his second medal, which had a yellow lightning-bolt on it. He put it in his pocket with the other medal and joined Denver and Ivan in the PC room.

"Do you think there are any other trainers around here?" Ben asked.

"No." Ivan answered. "Most will have come last night, by the looks of it." He was referring to Carson's tired companions.

"So then the others probably went to different clubs?" Denver offered.

"Or to no clubs at all." Ivan shrugged. "The clubs are easy targets but expected hideouts. Fighting Club was the closest club to the gate and the most obvious to approach. I guessed this, I think most contestants did, and decided to head elsewhere. We had a few visitors, of course, but I suspected that it would be avoided for the most part because it was so obvious. My suspicion proved correct."

"What about Electric Club?" Denver wondered.

"The easiest second choice. It's the next closest." Ivan answered.

"Where are we going next?" Ben asked.

"Well…" He sighed. "I guess Rock Club is next on the list. Its pretty close, though. Shall we?" The team pressed on.

They continued into the roughest of the dry ground. They could see the club in the distance, but Ben was wondering why anyone would come out here and how?

You will remember how bright and warm the sun was. As the day pressed on, the heat grew. And in the arid and dry part of the island that they now traveled, it was only hotter and brighter.

Ben was sweating, but he didn't complain. Neither did his companions. It was tempting to do so, but Ben knew he'd be alright. They all still had plenty of water, and Ivan supposed they'd be able to refresh their bottles at Water Club later.

Finally the Club was within sight. Ben wanted to run to it, but he wouldn't waste his energy.

"Who do you think will have come all this way?" Denver panted. They were all ready to get out of the sun.

"Who knows?" Ivan shrugged. "Some people can hold out through these tougher parts a lot easier than us. Some would just travel through the night." He stumbled over a larger rock. "You have much more of a chance of breaking your ankle, then."

This club wasn't falling apart like the others. It seemed to be in fairly good condition, only sun and weather damaged.

The three entered the club carefully. It was fairly light inside, thanks to the windows.

"Is anyone here?" Ivan called. "There must be someone. Check over there, Ben." He sent Ben towards the room Ben knew would have the medal. Though the clubs were designed differently, they were all built the same way. One entrance room, one room in the back and one to the left. Ben was sent to the room in the back as Denver followed Ivan into the other room.

Ben walked into the room and was impressed with its design. It hadn't looked so big from the outside. There was a long and dusty rug rolled out, leading to the back of the club, and there were three big statues of Rhydon, gold and horned, on both sides of the carpet. There were rocks scattered in the corners of the room, where the floor was gone, allowing one to see the ground. It wasn't that it had been broken away or messed up, it was designed that way.

Ben walked on the carpet to the back of the room, but he saw only an indent for the Rock Club medal in the wall. There was no medal here.

Ben looked around, but there was no other indent. He couldn't find anything. It hadn't fallen on the floor, it hadn't rolled over there, it hadn't-

"Agh!" A girl's voice exclaimed when Ben tried to push the blanket aside. He hadn't even realized what he was doing.

"Agh!" Ben exclaimed when he realized that a person was on the floor here. "Who are you?" Ben asked. The girl was quickly on her feet and Ben got a good look at her, and then blushed for staring.

She had long blonde hair that fell just below her shoulders, and concerned blue eyes that watched him carefully.

"Who are you?" She replied. And then she nudged what Ben had thought was another boulder, instead it grunted and rolled over. "Evan, there's a guy here!" She said nervously.

"What?" He sat up and looked at Ben. He looked a lot like this girl, with shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes himself. He quickly got up, as she had, and smiled. "Hey there, I'm Evan." He held out his hand for handshake, which Ben cautiously accepted. What were they up to? Were they going to be like that guy earlier?

"Ben." He replied.

"This is Rachel." Evan said, nodding to the girl. "Come on, don't be shy."

"Hi." Rachel held out her hand, which Ben shook. "And I wasn't being shy. I was being careful." She insisted. "You don't want to battle, do you?" She asked. "Because…we just woke up."

"Uh…" Ben scratched the back of his head. Looking at this girl, he didn't want her kicked out of the competition. And her friend, or brother, or whoever he was, seemed pretty nice too. And…well…what if they kicked him out? "_I _don't…"

Ivan's laugh could be heard from the far room. Evan and Rachel started at the sound.

"But my friend probably will…" Ben didn't know what to do. Evan and Rachel looked at each other.

"Can you tell him we don't want to right now?" Rachel asked. "I mean, we'll be on our way in a few minutes. Its not like we can take a loss, I mean…we're just not ready and well…we wanted to see at least a little more." She looked wistful. Ben could tell she was an adventurous person, but a strong person.

"I doubt he'd listen." Ben sighed. And then he got an idea. "I um…could keep his attention while you leave, though. If he sees you…well…you're battling him."

"You know what?" Evan asked. "I just decided I don't care." Ben was silent for a moment, and Rachel rolled her eyes and shook her head as if agitated. "Battle or no battle, I kind of want to meet this guy. Come on, Rachel."

"You better not get us knocked out of the tournament." She said, following him as he headed out of the room. She looked back at Ben. "Aren't you coming?" Ben guessed it would seem suspicious if he would hang around their stuff while he left. He cast one longing glance back at the indent in the wall, and turned back to see Rachel with a peculiar look in her eyes.

Ben followed after her, guessing what she had probably guessed he was after. He thought he knew what she might have in her pocket…

Ivan looked pleasantly surprised when the two stood before him.

"I was beginning to think that no one had made it here!" Ivan's gaze lingered on Rachel for a moment, which Ben noticed. It was a weird look. Somewhat shock, and then reminiscent, but it was gone too soon. Ben wondered what that had meant, but he didn't wonder for long.

"My name's Evan!" He shook Ivan's hand vigorously.

"And I'm Ivan." He replied.

"Look at that!" Evan smiled. "We've practically got the same name. I'd say we're practically friends already! This is my sister, Rachel."

"Nice to meet you." She shook her hand, but looked embarrassed of her brother.

"Yes, well, that's all nice." Ivan suddenly seemed out of place. Everyone was younger than him, and he looked like the awkward parent at a party his child had been invited to. The parent who stayed when all the other kids' parents had left. "How about we battle, then, eh?"

"Pffft!" Evan waved his hand. "Battle shmattle! Lets do something else! Lets play the name-game!"

"Name game? No, I-" Ivan began but Evan cut him off.

"I'll start. How about Enigmatic Evan?" He nodded and bounced his eyebrows. "Has a nice ring to it, don't you think? Its mysterious."

"I think more like Embarrassing Evan." Rachel joked.

"You know you love me." Evan replied, she shook her head and smiled. "You next, I-man."

"No, no name games." Ivan looked a little frustrated, though I think he was definitely amused. "Didn't you come to battle?"

"I'll go!" Denver said, catching onto Evan's friendly plot. "Daring Denver. How does that sound?"

"That's great." Evan smiled. "And now we've got to do something else. Say something like…what's your favorite Pokemon."

"Lugia." Denver smirked.

"Legendaries don't count." Evan shook his head.

"Come on!"

"Mine's Dragonite." Evan said. "Its not that hard. Hey Benny! Your turn!" Ben wasn't sure if he liked being called "Benny" or not.

"Brainy Ben." He said. "And my favorite Pokemon is probably…Charizard."

"Charizard is so mainstream." Evan joked. He sat down on the ground, and everyone but Ivan followed his lead. "What's up, Ivan?"

"I-"

"Its you!" Evan joked and slapped his knee. "Sorry, that was cheesy. Sit down, dude." He reluctantly joined them and sat down between Ben and Denver. Ben thought he heard him mumble something about battling later.

"I'm Risky Rachel." She finally said. "And I like Rapidash, I think." Ben wasn't sure if he liked Rapidash as he remembered that girl from last night.

"Risky?" Evan asked. "What about you is 'risky'? How about repugnant Rachel? Repellent Rachel? Runny Rachel?"

"Stop it!" She complained with a smile. "Elf Evan? Evil Evan? Elephant Evan?"

"Please! Elf and elephant aren't even adjectives!" He laughed as she playfully shoved him. "They don't count! What about you, Ives?" He looked at Ivan, who though amused, was clearly more interested in battling.

"I'm Initiative Ivan." He said cleverly. "And I'm taking the _initiative_ to-"

"Ah!" Evan interrupted him. "You've got to say your favorite Pokemon!"

"My favorite Pokemon?" He sputtered. "Fine…um…" A sadness filled his eyes suddenly and he looked down. "Its uh, Typhlosion." Rachel looked at Evan, who smiled confidently. He pulled out one of his Pokeballs and released his own Pokemon. It was tall, black-backed with a white front, and a blazing ring of fire circled its neck.

"This is my Typhlosion." Evan smiled. "We've been together for years, he's one of my best friends, and probably my strongest Pokemon." Ivan looked up at it for a moment, and then he looked over at Rachel again. Ben knew something was up. Ivan took a heavy breath.

"Excuse me for a minute." Ivan stood up and headed off into the other room.

"What's up?" Evan asked Ben.

"I'll go see." Ben was increasingly more suspicious about Ivan. He followed him into the other room, where Ivan was leaning against the wall.

"We should've just knocked them out already." Ivan said shakily. Ben was suddenly uncomfortable, Ivan was close to crying, he realized. That was never a comfortable situation.

"What's going on?" Ben asked. "I noticed you looking at Rachel weird. And what's wrong with Typhlosion?"

"She looks like my wife." Ivan answered. "That face, the hair, the eyes…" Ben remembered him saying something about him entering this tournament for someone. It was for a girl, he remembered. "My wife had a Typhlosion, her favorite Pokemon, her most trusted team-member. They were always together, you hardly saw them one apart from the other." She wouldn't just be waiting at home, Ben began to realize.

"What happened to your wife?" Ben asked him carefully. Ivan started crying. Ben understood. He felt awkward to be in this position. He didn't know what to do. He held out his hand hesitantly, considering patting his back supportively.

"Stupid!" Ivan suddenly exclaimed, slamming his fist on the wall. A puff of dust arose and the wall creaked. "I'm sorry Ben, give me a minute." He sighed. Ben nodded and walked back into the room.

"What's up?" Denver asked when he reentered.

"He's just got something he needs to think about." Ben nodded. "He'll be alright."

"So where are you going next?" Rachel asked. "I mean, after this club. Do you have a plan?"

"Ivan wanted us to go through the clubs." Denver answered her. "And just fight the trainers we meet at them and on the way."

"Oh." She nodded. "That's similar to our idea. We were going to visit the Pokemon Dome and Challenge Hall too."

"What's there?" Ben asked.

"I don't know yet." Rachel smiled excitedly. "That's why we're going."

"We considered the old house, but that would be really out of the way and probably a waste of time." Evan shrugged. "We came for the adventure, but really we didn't want to check out a creepy old house. We want to see as many places as we can before we lose, you know?"

"I've got an idea, though." Ben wondered if he could convince Ivan. "You don't have to leave until everyone else is taken out or you lose. What if we travel together, all of us, and see everything before we lose?"

"That sounds fun…" Denver cut in. "But we don't all want to spend a whole lot of time on this island." Ben knew he was worried for his sister.

"Its only the second day." Ben put in. "We came from Fighting Club to Rock Club in one day, and I bet we could get to that house before the day is through." Evan and Rachel looked at each other and shrugged. Ben looked at Denver, who didn't seem opposed.

"Sounds good." Evan smiled. "I like you guys." At that moment Ivan reentered the room, and it took surprisingly little convincing to get Ivan to accept the proposal. Ben supposed that it had to do with his wife, and their reminder of him. At least Evan had put away his Typhlosion for now.

Two more people. That meant six more Pokemon. Gordon should be pleased. He was promised payment for each Pokemon. That was the deal.

Any way he could, as quick as he could; he was doing it as best he could. He had to push past any guilt. What about Pidgeotto? They ate Caterpie. They had to kill them to eat them. Was it any different for him to kill people? To get money he needed so that he could eat?

He looked at his reflection in the stream. He didn't remember his eyes so red. But he hadn't slept yet, he wanted to get as many as he could.

This might change his life…he'd have enough money to get a house, to get a car, he'd make something of himself. Nothing would stand in his way. No hurdles to jump, no workplaces to turn him down.

And no one would know how many lives he took to make his own…

**A/N:Bad things happen in life, murder is one of them. People are evil. People seek their own agenda and do bad things to accomplish them. Bending the rules a little or a lot to get what they want. I'm not trying to scare you guys, but to let you feel with the characters. But bad things do happen in real life, and we've got face up to them. Whether we stand or fall by the wayside, we've got to really think about what life is about and why we're here. Real life is darker, you actually see things, but I really don't want to describe what a dead person looks like and so that may be unprofessional as a writing style. I'll just say that the victims are killed with a knife, stabbed, but I don't want to go into any gory detail.****  
Sorry the update took so long. I was away from home for a week and was kind of working on some other stories and stuff. Here it is, though!  
OC Template is on my profile if you still want to submit one. I'm still considering them, but most of the submissions I want to use even if only in a small way.  
Thanks again for all your OCs! I think the first three people to review the last were those who submitted Carlos, Carson, and Maaya. Thanks guys!**


	6. Ivan

The five made their way past the rocky, desert-y, terrain surrounding Rock Club and soon found themselves in a bright green jungle filled with all sorts of colorful flowers. Beautiful as it was, it was also humid and muddy. A great contrast to the desert they'd just left.

"How much longer, do you think?" Ben asked as he stumbled over a lumpy root that had almost caught his foot.

"Shouldn't be more than a mile." Ivan yawned, and then stretched his arms.

"I see it, dudes." Evan exclaimed. "Its right over here." He went on ahead, the group followed at a leisurely pace. It was sometime in the evening, Ben guessed. None of them had brought a watch, out of all the things one did bring, and Ben was feeling pretty hungry. He hadn't had but a little for breakfast and lunch back at the Rock Club felt so long ago.

Soon enough the team found the old house which once belonged to a man named Ishihara. It had ivy covering the walls and vines draped here and there.

"It'll be dark inside." Rachel reminded them.

"You're not scared of the dark, are you?" Evan smirked.

"Come on, Evan." Rachel smiled.

"I got it," Ben stepped in seeing it as an opportunity to do a favor for her. "My Electivire will light it up." He released Buzz, whom Rachel seemed to be impressed by. "Let's go in."

The group entered the dark building.

"Use Flash!" Ben ordered. The Electivire became surrounded with a peculiar light that illuminated the whole room.

Rachel screamed.

There was a dead body on the floor before them, and Ben recognized it. It was the girl with the Rapidash who'd almost knocked out his Glaceon.

Ben was automatically cautious and protective. He looked up and scanned the room, the corners of the bookshelf lined walls and the desk at the far side.

Evan held Rachel close to comfort her, she was breathing heavy and had her hand over her mouth. Ivan looked furious, and Denver looked just as nervous as Ben felt.

"What happened?" Denver finally broke the tense silence.

"Well obviously there's been a murder here!" Ivan shouted. She appeared to have been stabbed.

"What…what do we do?" Rachel asked. "We need to tell someone…to tell the people in charge."

"Does this mean we have to leave the competition?" Ben asked.

"Maybe we should." Evan said. "Before we get hurt, and so we can tell Lockhart. He'll investigate this."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said a new voice. The team was shock and frightened when they turned to see a man silhouetted in light at the doorway. When he walked into Electivire's light they saw he was wearing mainly black clothes and a long trench coat. A Slowking walked in next to him. "Don't worry, I'm not the one who did it. Sorry to say I don't have any proof. You'll have to decide whether to trust me or not, but I would not recommend leaving the tournament unless you want to end up like her."

"Who are you?" Ivan asked. "And what's going on here?"

"My name is Allen. I've been investigating the murders on the island." He answered.

"Murders?" Evan's eyes widened. "As in plural? Like…more than one?"

"Yes." Allen nodded. "I've seen three others. All stabbed, and were left with plenty of identifiable information if we had the right tech. Unfortunately I underestimated the murderer's evasiveness. With the help of my Porygon-Z, I've been able to at least ascertain the murderer is the same. I still wish to check this girl, but I don't expect any different evidence."

"Wait, you knew there would be a murderer?" Rachel asked. "And you didn't tell anyone?"

"I had a hunch," Allen shrugged. "But my hunches are rarely wrong."

"Okay but why didn't you tell anyone?" Rachel asked agitatedly.

"Or did no one listen?" Evan asked, noticing her aggravation.

"Oh they would've listened if I told them." Allen nodded seriously. "But I wouldn't have been allowed in the tournament for sure. I probably would've come anyways. That's beside the point. The interesting part is that Lockhart hired the murderer."

"What are you talking about?" Ben asked. "Lockhart's a good guy, right?" He looked to Denver for backup. "I mean…why would he want to kill the people in his own tournament?"

"He's not who everyone thinks he is." Allen sighed. Ben noticed Ivan's furious look. When Ivan noticed him, he quickly turned away and hid his expression. "Let me start from the beginning, can we sit?" The for looked at each other cautiously for a minute. Rachel mouthed to Ben "Should we trust him?" before Evan sat down. That triggered the response for the rest of the group. They all sat down in a circle and Allen related to them his discoveries about Gordon leading up to the tournament and his continuing suspicions that losing contestants Pokemon were stolen, and resigning contestants would be killed.

"Why would resigning contestants be killed?" Denver asked. "Why wouldn't their Pokemon be stolen? Why would the murderer take them out?"

"If they have Pokemon they can still fight." Allen asked. "Whoever this murderer is, he's definitely practiced in his craft. When the trainers are dead, their Pokemon can be taken without a fight."

"How do you know that the resigning ones are being killed?" Ben wondered. "This girl almost took me out in a battle. She seemed determined to me."

"I haven't got a good look at her or her bag yet." Allen answered. "The others had inadequate supplies or high stress levels shortly before their deaths. Not just because a madman was trying to kill them."

"How do you know that?" Evan asked curiously.

"Slowking." He nodded to the Pokemon. "His telepathic powers are so developed that he can sense the final thoughts or emotions a person had before their demise."

"That's kind of creepy…" Rachel commented.

"But incredibly useful and important." Allen continued. "But my theory is that the distress signals only provide a target for him. The conversation I…overheard in Lockhart's office only asked him to kill liberally and quickly."

"So he could come after any one of us…" Rachel said with a shudder. Evan put his hand on her shoulder supportively.

"How did you know that none of us was the murderer?" Ivan asked cautiously.

"Murderers look on their victims with disgust or triumph." Allen explained. "Your faces showed fear or…" He gave Ivan a curious look. "Or anger." Ivan narrowed his eyes at Allen. "But otherwise, how did you know I wasn't the murderer? Or have you yet decided?"

"You're not." Evan answered. "I can tell."

"Are you so sure? Only because I've told you everything?" Allen asked.

"There are cameras." Rachel suggested. "If he's telling us everything then the cameras would reveal us to Lockhart and his workers. Probably not the world on the broadcast if the dead girl is here."

"Wait, are we talking about this with Lockhart watching us?" Denver asked. Allen smiled to himself.

"Don't worry about that. Do you think cameras would keep me from killing you if I'm the murderer?"

"Why would you tell us everything and then kill us?" Denver asked him. "There's five of us and one of you. Plus, at least three of us have Pokemon at their full strength."

"I doubt your Pokemon are at their full strength." Allen sighed. "But that seems a matter of opinion to most people. Just let me ask, do you have any solid reason why I am not the murderer? Or was it simply a blunt decision?"

"You won't." Evan continued to believe.

"Why is that?" Allen asked with that smirk.

"Because you're sitting in the circle." Evan said. "You can't break the bonds of circle-hood."

"That is an invalid reason." Allen gave him an odd-look.

"Not really." Evan shrugged. "But if you want something else, I can look at your posture. You're comfortable. You're not worried about any of us turning on you. That alone doesn't mean you're the murderer, though, it could just mean you're confident.

If you were a murderer, no matter how intellectual, you would feel guilt enough to make you uncomfortable and I would have seen it in your eyes. Your feelings are terribly unguarded in your own eyes, no offense. Certainly we may be at the mercy of your Pokemon and our chances against you are slim, but I can tell you are not hostile."

Ben didn't know what to say to that. A couple jaws had dropped, even Allen looked impressed.

"That is an acceptable observation." Allen smiled, and he reached out to shake Evan's hand. "Your name?"

"Evan." He answered, and the rest went through the introduction process.

"One quick question, Evan," Allen asked. "How do you know that my Pokemon are powerful? You admitted that your chances were slim. Next to nothing, really. But how did you know?"

"I challenged the Battle Labyrinth once." He chuckled. "I was out of there pretty quick."

Ivan's eyes widened, Rachel and Ben exchanged impressed glances.

"He's a Frontier Brain?" Denver whispered to Ben.

"Really? An intellectual like you?" Allen smiled.

"I only use my 'intellectuals' when I feel like it." Evan sighed. "I don't like so much thinking in battle. I say punch first, ask questions later."

"But what are we going to do with the body?" Rachel asked. "I mean, we can't just leave her here, can we?"

"No." Allen agreed. "Let's take her body outside, we'll bury her." Suddenly they saw Ninjask next to Allen. No one had seen where he'd come from. "See? He's fast. But can someone help me carry her?"

"I will." Ivan quickly volunteered. The two got up and carried her out. Rachel looked close to tears. Ben didn't really know what to do, but he followed Evan's example and put a hand on her free shoulder.

"It'll be alright." Ben assured her.

"This really changes things." Denver had a heavy look in his eyes. "I came to save my sister, now I wonder how I'll save myself. Is the only way to survive by winning? By knocking out everyone else and claiming the prize? Certainly a million dollars is only pocket change for Lockhart. Only a minor thought in his mind. But all the missing people and Pokemon…wouldn't that spell trouble for him?"

"Remember Team Rocket's hand in this." Evan reminded him. "They're professionals when it comes to covering up. Well, they're really professional at anything illegal."

"What about this Allen?" Rachel asked. "I mean, if Evan trusts him then I trust him, but he seems really smart, right? I think he's got a plan."

"We'd better make one." Ben agreed. "Otherwise we're out, or we're sending others out."

Meanwhile, Allen's Ninjask burrowed into the ground and began a deep and wide hole. Though Ninjask was fast, this task was long enough for Allen and Ben to have a seat and talk. Slowking had waddled out with them. They laid the girl down gently next to the hole.

"So tell me, Ivan…" Allen began. "What you know about Lockhart?"

"What is there to say?" Ivan shrugged. He glanced sideways at Allen, feeling like he could read his mind. "He's cruel, he's greedy, he doesn't care about anyone but himself." Ivan felt tears welling up in his eyes. "And when money's involved, he doesn't see the damage that's done, he doesn't see the value of life, he doesn't see that he took away the one thing that was important to you. The one thing that meant more than life itself…"

"He killed someone close to you." Allen said softly. "A girlfriend? Or a wife?"

"She was my wife." Ivan rubbed his eyes, feeling safe enough to talk to Allen. "Her name was Mira, and I'd never seen such a vision of beauty before her. Her eyes were sapphire blue, calm and quieting and never were there kinder eyes. Also her hair was blonde, beautiful, falling just past her shoulders. She loved the outdoors and we could sit for hours under the stars with no need to talk. We only had to be together and knowing that we were was enough."

"You were very happy together." Allen carefully pressed for more.

"We met a long time ago, I was only ten and had just started my Pokemon journey." Ivan smiled, reminiscing about the good times was healthy for him. "She helped me rescue my Pineco from Team Rocket. After that we journeyed together for a long time.

After I faced off against the Elite Four, I was defeated by Lance. Still, though, we traveled on to the Hoenn region and repeated the same journey, almost, I lost to Wallace. But Mira and I kept traveling, even though we weren't as into the Pokemon League challenge as some are. We liked being together, and we liked to keep on our feet.

Finally I proposed to her, but her answer wasn't immediate. She left for one month, to think about it. That was the hardest month of my life. It was the longest time I'd been without her. Finally she came back, and accepted the ring.

We made our wedding plans immediately, and were married on the beach in Undella Town in Summer. It had to be outside with Mira. After that we began to live together in Aspertia City. We planned on having kids, and it had a low crime rate and a good school.

One day we returned to Johto, to visit her family, and she wanted to do some shopping. She…" Here he took a ragged breath before continuing. "She took the underground path. She said it'd be faster, and I didn't doubt her safety. I knew she was strong, but…she wasn't strong enough. She was late getting home so I went to look for her. She wasn't at the department store as far as I could tell, so I backtracked through the underground path and that's when I…" He took another heavy breath. "I saw her there, dead, at Lockhart's feet. Her once hopeful eyes that were full of life were now cold and empty, staring at me. I was distraught. Lockhart didn't see me, he just left her there and ran away."

"Why did he kill her?" Allen asked.

"From what I was able to gather…" Ivan began. "She'd come upon him in the middle of one of his dealings with Team Rocket. I learned they do a lot of work underground…and Mira just happened to get caught up in it one time."

"So why are you here now?" Allen pressed. "Do you seek revenge?"

"I would wish with all my heart to do to Lockhart what he did to Mira." Ivan said through clenched teeth. "I want him dead more than anything else. But I would not kill him, because though he may have no one, I know what it feels like to lose someone. And I would never kill someone…I don't think I could bring myself to it anyways."

"If its not revenge, then what?" Allen wondered.

"Mira wouldn't want me to seek revenge." Ivan continued. "I know that. But to avenge her death I would fight against Gordon's plans with all my might, so that no one goes through what I or Mira went through by Gordon's hands again."

"That is admirable." Allen said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "How did you know that this tournament was a plot?"

"I had inside information." Ivan answered. "Claire, the dragon-master from the Johto region is a good friend of mine. She knew someone who was able to investigate and find out about the tournament."

"Fate is an interesting thing." Allen suddenly said. Ivan raised an eyebrow at him. "That has brought my anonymous tip back to me."

"You're the investigator?" Ivan began to understand why Allen was so interested in Mira's death. He was even now learning more about Gordon's plots and Team Rocket's schemes.

"Isn't it too obvious?" Allen asked. "I worked with Claire, once, we were…at least acquaintances. She let me know about your suspicions and I was…not busy at the time, so I looked into it and found more than I'd expected. The investigation was very consuming, I learned more about Lockhart than maybe even he knows. I probably have more intel on Team Rocket than the Secret Police, but that's my life when I have free time."

"Well then I can't thank you enough." Ivan said sincerely. "For helping me avenge Mira. This is what she'd have wanted, for me to help others like this."

"For us to help others like this." Allen corrected with a smile. "We will not give up until Lockhart's behind bars or we've drawn our last breath. Agreed?" He held out his hand. Ivan looked at the body on the ground before them.

"Agreed." He took Allen's hand in his and they shook on it. Ninjask fluttered up out of the hole. "Thank you, Ninjask." He said to the bee-like Pokemon. It disappeared. "Antiquam, let her down." The pink Pokemon used its Psychic powers to gently lower the girl's body into the ground. Soon Ninjask had replaced all the dirt and packed it down.

Ninjask cut a stone and with Slowking's help they wrote her name, which was written on her trainer card, on the stone. Then they had a moment of silence in honor of Riku Suzuki, hoping to rescue her Pokemon from Team Rocket if they could.

The two reentered the house and the other four stood.

"What's up?" Rachel asked.

"We need to talk about a plan." Ivan answered.

"Finally!" Ben exclaimed.

"Have you seen any of these?" Allen showed them a paper with eight medals on it. Ben recognized two of them, and he had a feeling he knew where the third was.

**So there's chapter six as the story intensifies. Thanks again for your OCs, if you still want to submit the template is on my profile.**


	7. Darkness

**Well, you guys must be somewhat gracious and patient to keep reading after such a long pause. Maybe it only upped the anticipation for this chapter. Some big stuff happens here. Hopefully its a reward for your patience! Okay, sorry it took so long. And sorry in advance. You'll see what I mean.**

"There's a place not far from here," Allen began as they left the old house. "That uses these eight medals as a key. It will be a safe house from the murderer, and may be where Lockhart is operating."

"What about all the facilities back where the hotel was?" Denver asked. "Wouldn't it make more sense to operate from there? And we wouldn't be able to get to him."

"This place's protection and design was extraordinary even when it had first been built." Ivan explained. "No one gets in without eight badges. It is the only way."

"Anyways, that's only a maybe." Allen continued. "We can at least try and get there."

"What if we meet people along the way?" Denver asked. "Are we still supposed to fight them?"

"How can we?" Rachel exclaimed. "I mean, if we beat them, they lose their Pokemon and…who knows what Lockhart might do to them?"

"Or Team Rocket." Evan added.

"But the alternative is us losing our Pokemon." Ben challenged. "What then? We'd be no help to anyone."

"But we can't just let them take their Pokemon from them like that…" Rachel looked down and crossed her arms. It was a good argument. Who was to say whether it was right or wrong? Ben wondered…

"What if we take out the guy who's coming to get the losers?" Allen suggested. "So that he can't take people off of the island?"

"So they'd be stuck here, alone, with a murderer, without fighting Pokemon?" Evan asked.

"That's not it at all." Allen shook his head. "We'll work it out so that one person will stay to watch them and protect them, wherever we send them. Here seems good to me. Its pretty big, enough space for quite a few people."

"That sounds like it might work." Ivan agreed. "But what about the rest of us? What are we supposed to do?"

"Well I suggest that after we decide who will stay to watch, the rest of us will go to collect the other badges." Ben had already offered his two from the Fighting Club and Electric Club, and Rachel had revealed hers from the Rock Club.

"I'll stay." Denver offered.

"I'll stay too." Evan agreed. "I mean, two heads are better than one, right?" Ben would miss traveling with them both, though.

"Then we'll get a move on in the morning." Allen sighed. "We want to get through this place as quick as we can, and stop Gordon before things get really serious."

"This isn't really serious?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"I've seen worse." Allen smiled wryly.

The team began unrolling their sleeping bags and preparing for sleep. Ben didn't spend much time brushing his teeth or chatting with the others. He crawled into his sleeping bag and stared up at the ceiling with concern. How had things so quickly gone downhill? This morning he was striving for his dream, and now he was going to try and save lives?  
Ben thought of his own Pokemon. Flurry, Buzz, and Sting. What if Team Rocket had his Pokemon? How would he feel? How could those trainers be feeling right now…or were they still alive? What had Lockhart done with them? Or what would he do with them…

Needless to say it was an anxious night. There was plenty of tossing and turning. It didn't help at all that a murder had taken place on the very floor that they now lay on. The dusk finally gave way to dawn and the restless team arose.

"We've got a lot of ground to cover today." Allen sighed. "Let's get moving."

Before long they were out of the old house and the jungle had faded into more of a forest. As the sun reached its highest point they came upon a short bridge on the edge of the island.

"It's a straight drop from here." Ivan observed as he looked down at the waves crashing against the cliff-face beneath him.

Evan placed a foot on the old rope bridge and carefully pressed on it. "Do you think its safe?"

"Not necessary." Allen sighed. "That only leads to the Challenge Hall, a place where the TCG Players would have their tournaments. There's probably some useful resources there, but we don't really need them."

"My dad used to say if you don't need something, don't go out of your way to get it." Denver shrugged.

"At least lets rest a bit." Ben suggested. "We've been walking for a long time and we still haven't seen a single person."

"Needless to say the competition will have thinned out quite a bit." Allen said. "Plus, now that you mention it, I realize we've got a rather large crowd."

"The cameras may be focusing on us now." Ivan added.

"What if we split up?" Rachel asked. "And meet back up tonight?"

"That's a good idea." Allen agreed. "And we can get to the medals faster."

"How about the three of us," Rachel referred to herself, Ben, and Evan. "And the three of you." Denver, Ivan, and Allen.

"Seems good enough." Allen nodded. "I expect you are all at least intermediate level battlers. Teams of three should be good enough to keep in the competition. And remember, when you knock out their Pokemon, wait for the pick-up and take the guy out."

"What do you mean 'take him out', exactly?" Denver asked.

"Knock out his Pokemon, he at least has a Braviary. He won't be expecting attack, so he may not have any Pokemon or very strong ones with him. At any rate, prepare yourselves for a battle. And then put him to sleep. I'd guess one of you has Hypnosis or Sing or something, right?"

Rachel, Evan, and Ben looked at each other. "Sorry," Evan shrugged. "I don't think we do."

"Well just improvise. Use Confuse Ray or Thunder Wave or something." He sighed. "Nothing that will hurt him…badly. Let's get a move on. We will head to Science Club, and I want you to head to Fire Club at the base of the volcano. We'll meet at the edge of the forest. Neither team should go in without the others at least accounted for. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Everyone followed. Ben felt a nervous excitement at parting with his original team.

"Follow me!" Evan said and began walking. Rachel and Ben followed, mostly silently, as the land rose before them. "It looks like our best route to the volcano is to keep along the edge of the island. We'll have to camp before we get there, but that shouldn't be too difficult."

"Hello there!" Called a new voice. Ben thought it sounded somewhat taunting. "My name is Dren Grant." They turned to the bowing newcomer. He wore a white jacket over a contrasting black shirt. His pants were dark blue jeans. Honestly Ben was impressed that he wore an unstained jacket that was so white. When he stood back up they saw his belt, a dark red, with three Pokeballs on one side. "And as I walked through this muggy wasteland in desperation and hurt, I must admit that I lost my way and thought my life neared an end," Ben rolled his eyes at such an obvious lie. "When my eyes finally revealed to me this vision of beauty," Here he held out his hand towards Rachel. "And I thought, 'there's a girl I would give my life to love, and I decided that I would fight for her!"

"Are you for real?" Evan laughed. "Come on then, I'll knock your Pokemon out, throw you down, and smack you silly!"

"Am I right in assuming you are the girl's partner?" Dren asked with a slight tilt of his head.

"What? No!" Evan quickly denied. "She's my little sister!"

"I am not your little sister!" She exclaimed. "We came out at practically the same time." She crossed her arms.

"Whatever, I'll take him out." Ben said, pulling out Flurry's Pokeball in preparation of a fight. Dren pulled out one if his.

"Wait a second Ben," Rachel stepped in front of him. "He said he would fight for me, right? Let me take him on."

"What?" Ben didn't want her to get knocked out.

"Don't worry Ben." She said as if reading his mind. "I've fought guys like this before." She turned to Dren with a smirk. "Fight for me it is." Rachel pulled out her Pokeball. "But you'll fight me for me."

Dren looked a little confused but then he regained his almost regal composure. "Alright, unexpected but I would never turn down a lady's challenge."

"Wasn't this his challenge?" Ben asked Evan, who shrugged.

"Go, Pokemon!" Dren threw out his first Pokeball which quickly revealed the night-wolf Umbreon, who had jet black fur with glowing yellow rings on its tall ears, strong legs, fox-like tail and on its forehead.

"Come out Sandstone!" Rachel released her giant golem Probopass, with many nose-like lumps and designs. He was defined by his enormous pink nose and the fluffy moustache beneath it.

"This is gonna' be good. She doesn't like the chauvinistic guys." Evan said as he sat down on the ground and stretched out his legs before him. And, as always, Ben followed and sat with him.

"Hmmm…" Dren stroked his chin thoughtfully before he ordered his attack. "Use Dig!" The Pokemon was much faster than Rachel's Sandstone and quickly disappeared somewhere underground.

"Then I use Magnet Rise." Rachel smiled. Ben recognized the move that he'd used before with his Electivire. Using the power of magnetism to levitate, Sandstone would now have immunity to Ground-type moves. Since Probopass levitate naturally, now he rose higher from the ground and out of the range of earthy attacks.

Finally the Umbreon appeared again beneath Sandstone, but he was too late to hit the Pokemon.

"Then we'll use Incinerate!" Dren said. Ben knew a lot about Eevee's evolutions. Aside from Flurry he also had a Leafeon and his own Umbreon, and he knew that was unusual.

"I didn't think Umbreon could learn Incinerate!" Ben told Evan. "Something's fishy."

"It only looks fishy." Evan replied with a smile that said he knew what was going on.

Incinerate was a weak move, and definitely not as effective as Dren would have hoped.

"Let's use Stone Edge!" Rachel directed. The Umbreon jumped back but only found himself just above the stony pillar rising out of the ground. It was a very powerful attack and a critical hit, as Stone Edge often is. When the Pokemon fell back to the ground he was no longer an Umbreon, but a small black Pokemon with a tuft of black and red fur on its forehead. It was the Illusion Pokemon Zorua. "Neat trick."

"Use Foul Play, Shade!" Dren commanded. The Zorua rushed forward with a dark aura and pounced upon Probopass, making a clanging sound. This attack was a little more strategic, but Sandstone's defense was so high that it hardly mattered.

"Finish it with Power Gem!" Rachel shouted. The Probopass manifested a sparkling beam of light that blasted the Zorua. It slid back and stumbled over, unable to battle.

"Well…that's just one anyways!" Dren defended. "My next Pokemon will fix things! Come out Absol!" The next Pokemon that he released was a quadruped and had shaggy white fur and a black face with a blade on the side of it.

"Your move." Rachel smiled.

"Alright then." Dren smirked. "Absol, use Superpower!"

"Superpower?" Ben turned to Evan. "Absol shouldn't be able to learn Superpower!"

"There are certain circumstances in which it can." Evan corrected. "But it is very rare."

The white Pokemon suddenly looked stronger, though Ben couldn't say how. Maybe it was something in its eyes. But it rushed forward with a leap Ben almost thought would shake the ground. It tackled Sandstone with such fury that it fell back to the ground, unconscious.

"A double-type weakness." Evan mentioned. "Probopass is both Rock and Steel type, so Fighting type moves would not be the most welcome for Rachel."

"Alright, we've still got this." Rachel pulled out her next Pokeball. "Come out Firefoot!" She sent out her next Pokemon, which was a tall biped with powerful-looking claws and long legs. It was a Blaiziken, and it definitely looked intimidating.

"Firefoot, use Sky Uppercut!" Rachel called. The Fire and Fighting type pulled back its fist and threw Absol into the air with a power-packed punch. As it fell back to the ground, Rachel was ready for another attack. "Blaze Kick!" Firefoot leapt into the air and quickened Absol's descent with a blazing foot.

The Dark-type couldn't survive both powerful attacks from that Pokemon. Dren's Dark-types were now at a serious disadvantage to Rachel's Blaiziken.

"My last Pokemon…" He pulled out his third Pokeball and released the Umbreon that Zorua had copied earlier. "We can still do this!" Dren told himself. "Umbreon, use Headbutt!" The Pokemon ran forward and crashed its forehead into Firefoot. The Blaiziken stumbled back.

"Double Kick!" Rachel replied. Firefoot kicked up with his first attack, and then threw the Pokemon back to its owner.

"No giving up!" Dren exclaimed. "Use Quick Attack!" Umbreon moved with lightning-fast speed with a quick tackle that didn't do much damage. Firefoot hardly budged.

"Lets end this!" Rachel looked to her Pokemon. "Finish it with Sky Uppercut!" The Pokemon cried out and smashed his fist into the Umbreon's jaw. It didn't go up into the air as Absol had, but came up off its feet and fell back ending up on its side. Rachel had won. The two returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs.

"That's it, then." Dren sighed. "I go for the girl and end up losing the whole thing?" He then had a rather large and involuntary shudder. "They're all a pestilence!" He cried. "You people and your stupid Pokemon are all a filthy plague that crawls this forsaken island!"

There was a loud crow of a bird somewhere above them as the Braviary appeared, and its trainer upon it. Ben's heart leapt to his throat, but he released his Electivire.

"Get ready, Buzz." Ben whispered to his Pokemon. It grinned and sparked its two tails together.

"Why are you still here?" Dren asked. "Don't you have more problems to cause?"

The Braviary alighted in the midst of the team.

"Alright kid, lets get going." The pick-up man sighed. "The boss doesn't like late pick-ups."

"Well you can tell the boss that I-"

"Discharge!" Buzz had gotten close enough to the Braviary two make contact with his tails, and he released a great surge of power into the Flying-type Pokemon. It's wings fell limp and its legs gave out beneath it.

"What the…foul!" He looked afraid but Ben suddenly realized he had power. "It's a foul!" Suddenly the device which Ben had strapped on his wrist lit up. Ben remembered what Allen had said about the murderer. He was a target now.

"Ben, knock him out!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Oh, right." He nodded. "Use Thunder Wave!" And Buzz released a weaker electronic pulse that made the trainer suddenly turn stiff.

"What are you doing?" Dren asked with a terrified look. "You just…you just attacked a tournament official! They're going to be after you now!"

"Calm down!" Ben exclaimed. "We need you to come with us."

"No!" Dren took a step back and then turned to flee.

"Thunder Wave!" Ben told Buzz. The Pokemon obeyed and zapped Dren. He fell over, just as stiff as the pick-up trainer.

"This is not good…" Rachel said, looking at Ben's wrist. "The killer, he's after us."

A twig snapped in the bushes behind them and a slimy arm flew forward and enveloped Buzz in gunk.

"Return!" Ben feared for his Pokemon, and was luckily able to save him through the goop.

"Agh!" A dark figure leapt from the shadows with a knife aimed towards Ben. He flinched and threw up his hands in an attempt to protect himself. Rachel screamed but the blow never came.

Ben looked up to see the man had fallen to the ground, not unconscious, but temporarily disoriented. And then he looked at Evan, who was holding his neck as he stumbled and fell to the ground, dead.

"No…" Rachel put her hands over her mouth and fell to her knees beside her brother.

"Hypnosis!" Called out Allen's voice. He leapt through the trees with Slowking at his side, sending forth a ray of psychic rings. The attacker escaped the rays and turned to his Muk, a pile of purple goop that had slid through the trees.

"Disable!" He shouted back. The rays of Hypnosis suddenly ceased. "Get me out of here!" He screamed to his Muk. The Pokemon created a frightening wall of slime that suddenly crashed down in a wave around the team. Ben realized it hadn't touched them because Slowking had created a shield of some sort around them with his Psychic powers.

Finally the gunk cleared and sank down into the ground. The attacker and Muk were gone. The pick-up trainer, his Braviary, and Dren still lay unmoving.

"Evan!" Denver exclaimed, rushing to his side with Rachel, crying over them. Allen looked on sadly. "Can we do anything? Can't we heal him?" Denver asked.

"Its too late." Allen answered. "The murderer slashed his throat, he's dead."

"He died saving me…" Ben mumbled. Only Ivan seemed to have heard him. He put an arm around Ben's shoulders. "That guy was after me…but Evan jumped in front of me." Ben felt nothing but guilt as he looked at Rachel over her brother, convulsing in sobs and crying "no".

"Hold up your arm." Allen said to Ben. He didn't think, he just obeyed. Something quick flashed by his hand. It hurt for a nanosecond and then the device on his wrist fell to the ground. Allen picked it up and tossed it over the edge of the island. It fell somewhere in the crashing waves. "We've got to take of all of our wrist-trackers. We can't be watched anymore. We're going back to the house."

Ben finally broke down in tears when he looked into Evan's eyes once so full of life, now dim and empty.


	8. Science Club

Everyone stood in a circle in the forest as Ivan and Ben lowered Evan to the ground. They buried him next to the girl they'd found before.

Rachel had stopped crying, but her eyes were still red and her cheeks redder. In her hand bag she now held six Pokeballs, she had both hers and Evan's. Denver didn't know what to do. He hadn't cried, but he was very distant. It seemed almost as if he had receded into a shell. Allen was very watchful, very stationery, very strong for the four who felt too weak to do anything.

When they'd lowered his body into the earth, Ivan stood up and cleared his throat.

"I certainly didn't know Evan long but…" He tried not to look down into the hole. "He was a good man. He made friends immediately, he was strong, he was a lot smarter than I think any of us realized. He…was kind to me, to all of us, and helped me remember even the good times I'd had, instead of focusing on the bad. I think that's what he'd want us to know."

"Thank you, Ivan." Allen nodded. "Let's do this then." The men filled in the hole with dirt and packed it down. "We've been troubled tonight, but…" He glanced over to the house, where the two men still twitched, unable to move. "We've got a lot to deal with. I regret to say that we cannot mourn for Evan. A time will come, but it is too much for us to bear now."

Rachel shuddered and Ben took offense. "Can't you see? She just lost her brother! You can't ask us to just forget about it!"

"Stop, Ben." Rachel said, taking a deep breath. "He's right. We can't keep sitting around. We've got to move." Ben didn't know what else to say. He remained silent and listened to Allen.

"Denver and Rachel, I want you to stay and watch the captives." Allen directed. "We've now captured the pick-up man, and a trainer…" He looked suspiciously at Ben. "We've gotten rid of all our wrist-things, and we only have to defeat the remaining trainers and send them here, to the safe-house."

"We can't just send them alone." Ben protested. "I mean, without any Pokemon of their own."

"Right." Allen agreed. "I'll send my Slowking with them. He'll teleport them there and then rejoin us."

"Oh." Ben shrugged. "I guess that works."

"So that means we're with you?" Ivan asked for himself and Ben.

"Yes. We're going to each of the clubs as planned, Science Club first." Allen confirmed. "I'd rather leave in the morning, but for time's sake I think we need to get a move on now." The two nodded.

"Goodbye, guys." Ben nodded to Denver and Rachel, who offered reserved nods in reply.

They walked in a row, Allen and his Slowking in front, with Ivan behind, and Ben tailing the group. The forest was filled with the eerie watchfulness of night. With every step it seemed to darken a shade, until with a sudden surprise Ben realized they'd just stepped out of the forest and into a clearing. He looked at the strange building before them, it was oddly shaped. It was as if one tall indigo cylinder had been stacked unevenly onto another.

"This is the Science Club." Allen waved a hand towards the building. "Slowking, is anyone inside?" The Pokemon's eyes glowed briefly and then he looked at Allen. "Alright, we're good to go."

The trio, and Slowking, strode up to the building and entered. "Better get the PC running, are either of you handy with computers?"

"I'm on it." Ivan offered, heading towards the room.

"Take Porygon-Z with you," He produced a Pokeball which he then tossed to Ivan. He nodded and headed towards the other room. "Come with me, Ben." The two entered into the Science Club's main hall.

Inside were many old computers and strange machines that Ben did not recognize, nor could he guess their use. He suspected that perhaps some were extra storage for whatever brains once inhabited the decrepit laboratory.

Allen walked ahead of Ben, into what was not exactly another room, but had a couple of walls that separated it from the main open area. Ben looked at some of the computers, wondering what might be the reason that this island was abandoned so many years ago. Perhaps the trading card game was an old game that none played anymore, but still, why leave this island with so many resources?

Suddenly a light flashed on behind him. He turned not to see a light from the ceiling or a computer, but from a little Pichu standing next to its master. A man Ben had already met a couple times before.

"Carlos, was it?" Ben asked cautiously. He was careful because he didn't want to reveal Allen and Ivan, if Carlos didn't already know they were here.

"Carlos it is." The smirking man replied. He had shed his black, yellow-striped jacket to show a chest-hugging black v-neck. "What are you doing here, of all places?"

"I could ask you the same question." Ben shrugged.

"Well I asked you first," Carlos sighed. "But my answer's simple enough. I'm here to take out the competition. We've got an organized plan, you see. People are going to be at the shelters at night. The old clubs or houses on the island. So, we take 'em one by one, everyone inside, and keep moving on."

"We?" Ben remembered his two companions. "So the girl and the Arbok guy are here too?"

"Oops." Carlos looked a little frustrated. "Well since you already know, their names are Maaya and Augustine. Got to call him by his last name, Carson, or else he gets upset. But, that won't really matter, because we'll knock you and your two little friends out before you have a chance."

Suddenly there came a loud crash from the other side of the building, and light flashed past the door.

"Sounds like Maaya's having fun, now its our turn. Send out your Pokemon!" Ben could send out his Gliscor, and the Pichu probably couldn't touch it. But then Pichu, even at their highest level and stats, are weak Pokemon next to fully evolved and leveled battlers. He would make what he felt was a more strategic move.

"Come out Buzz!" He released his Electivire.

"Let's start off with Substitute!" Ben saw nothing, he couldn't even see Pichu. But Ben knew that his Pokemon was now focused on an image that wasn't really there. He'd have to agree with Buzz's subconscious and take out the fake before he could damage the real Pichu. A clever move on behalf of the weak Pokemon.

"Use Thunderbolt, Buzz!" Ben called. The shaggy yellow Pokemon summoned a blast of lightning at the place before him. Ben hoped that it "hit" the target.

"Use Sweet Kiss." Suddenly Ben saw Pichu standing on Electivire's head, hanging down in front of him. It planted a cute little kiss on his cheek and then disappeared too quickly for Ben to see. Now his Pokemon stumbled about confused by the mind-warping attack.

"Come on and focus, Buzz!" Ben encouraged. "Use Brick Break!" The stumbling Pokemon raised an arm but only swung it into his own gut, being too confused in his mind. Ben wondered if the substitute helped with the confusion.

"Let's get some Toxic going on boy!" Carlos used an obnoxious country accent as a venomous puddle seeped out of the ground around Buzz and Ben watched as the Pokemon took on a sickly slouch that was already weakening him. "One thing the three of us, Maaya, Carson, and I all have in common, is our fascination with poison. What can you do in this competition besides sit back and wait for it to finish you off?"

Ben didn't at all like the excited tone to Carlos' voice.

"Finish off that Substitute Buzz! Give it another Thunderbolt!" The Pokemon put a hand on its head and with a heave it released a blast that seemed to dissipate the image in his mind as Pichu, hiding in the shadows, was forced back to a position before Buzz.

"Your Pokemon's as good as done anyways. Let's do a Dig!" He ordered his Pichu. Quick as a whip the Pokemon burrowed underground, but Ben would have no more of this Pokemon's trickiness.

"Let's end this with an Earthquake!" Ben replied. Electivire stomped the ground with a powerful force that rumbled the earth. Pichu crawled out of the hole, clearly shaken, and lay panting on the ground.

"That was a good move." Carson reluctantly agreed. "But it won't matter anymore. Come out Rhyperior!" Before them appeared a large and very sturdy looking dinosaur-like Pokemon that appeared to be made out of rocks and earth. On both its head and snout there were horns that looked very sharp and very hard. "Lets give him a taste of our own Earthquake!" Rhyperior replied with a stomp that was easily twice as powerful as Buzz's, and indeed a great deal more. Ben didn't know of any Electric-type Pokemon that could survive such a blast. Exhausted, Electivire fell on its face. Ben returned his Pokemon to its Pokeball.

He had to consider his next move strategically. But, looking at the rocky fortress before him, he knew that his Glaceon could hardly scratch the surface. With Gliscor, he would have immunity to the ground moves like Earthquake, and Rock attacks would be fairly easy to take.

"Come out, Sting!" Ben said, and the Pokemon eagerly appeared, ready for action. Sting's greatest stat was Defense, so he could match Rhyperior's likeliness of high Attack. With Gliscor's higher speed, Ben would be able to dictate the terms of this battle. His first move could mean everything.

He couldn't wait too long, but he had to consider whether to take a physical or power approach. Sting had great Attack, but his Special Attack was lacking. However, he knew that while Rhyperior's Defense would be soaring, his Special Defense would not match that.

However, one move that the tutor in Lentimas town had taught Sting would make up his mind. "Use Aqua Tail!" Ben finally decided, and hoped against hope that the four-times damage due to Rhyperior's double-type would compensate for its high-defense and Sting's non-natural move.

Like a crashing wave came Sting's tail upon Rhyperior, but Ben could sense it was not much stronger than a regular attack would have been.

"Nice strategy, dude," Carlos smiled. "But thanks to Rhyperior's Solid Rock ability, your super-effective attacks are weakened by a fourth of their original strength!"

That was very useful to know, Ben would probably have to stick with Aqua Tail in that case. But maybe he could up the power just a bit…

"How about a Rock Polish!" Carlos called. A couple of the stones on Rhyperior loosened and fell away. The Pokemon looked freer, quicker. With less drag, he'd be closer, but not close enough, to Sting's speed.

Banking on Carlos' guess of the same and assuming he would go for another Rock Polish before he attacked, Ben made his move.

"Use Swords Dance, Sting." He directed. In a powerful spin, the Gliscor appeared more confident and ready to strike.

"One more Rock Polish!" Carlos said. Ben had made the right choice. He watched the other loose stones crumble off and now he could tell the Pokemon was quick as, if not quicker, than Sting the Gliscor. "So we'll follow up with Stone Edge!" Sharp stones rushed out of the ground at Sting, but the Pokemon was able to dodge all but one which clipped the edge of his wing. That could mess with his accuracy, but Ben was glad to have avoided the critical hit.

Ben sized up this situation once more. Rhypherior's weakness, his slowness, was gone. He was quicker than Sting now.

"Time for another Aqua Tail!" Ben called.

The attack was noticeably stronger thanks to the Attack boost, but the sturdy opponent stood his ground.

"Use Ice Punch!" Taking advantage of his closeness, the Rhyperior smashed an icy fist into Sting. A direct hit.

The Gliscor flew back, hit a wall and fell to the ground. Any other Pokemon could not have gotten back up after taking a four times effective attack like that, but Sting had just enough Defense to give him one more turn.

Ben didn't like to see his Pokemon struggle, but there was no surviving Rhyperior's next attack. He could sacrifice Sting's distance.

"One last Aqua Tail, Sting, make it count!" The Pokemon took to the air again, a look of solid determination in his glaring yellow eyes, and swooped in with a powerful Aqua Tail cracking on the head of Rhyperior. The Pokemon's head was forced down, but his stone cold endurance kept him alive.

"Finish it with another Ice Punch!" Carlos ordered. A second icy fist crashed down upon Sting. The poor Pokemon left a dent in the floorboards. Ben sorrowfully returned his Pokemon and looked at the odds. A casual trainer might see himself doomed to have only an Ice type, Glaceon, left in a fight against such a powerful Rock type, but Ben was not a casual trainer.

Though Rhyperior's ability gave him a bit of protection against super-effective attacks, they were still stronger than other attacks, and Ben's Flurry had plenty of special attack. Plus they'd practiced with Ice Beam. Ben was ready to make this work.

"Let's do this. Flurry!" He threw out his third and final Pokeball. The Glaceon shook its mane, scattering ice crystals, and sniffed at the Rhyperior. "Ice Beam!"

Flurry formed a ball of light that turned into a ray as it blasted Rhyperior. The rocky Pokemon was enveloped by the ice, unable to move.

"No!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Finish things off with Ice Shard!" Flurry suddenly sent chunks of ice flying towards Rhyperior. They cracked and shattered the ice, and finally gave Rhyperior the last shove that defeated him.

"You got lucky, kid." Carlos sneered as he returned his Pokemon. But Ben knew it was more than luck. They'd trained to freeze whenever possible. "But this guy will put you in your place!"

Out came his final Pokemon, blue and scaly, thin but muscular, with long fins on her arms and fangs in her mouth. It was a Garchomp.

Ben wondered why Carlos seemed so comfortable with a Dragon type, weak to his super-effective and powerful Ice-type moves.

"You seem to know it's not all about strength, kid." Carlos smirked. "I didn't win all forty badges in four months by chance! You're about to see genius in motion, about to watch your Pokemon suffer! Use Toxic, Garchomp!"

Ben was unworried at the purple puddle of poisonous goop around his Pokemon. Flurry was prepared.

After the muck had dissipated, Flurry ate her Lum Berry, and was cured of the poison.

"Whatever!" Carlos grumbled.

"Flurry, use Blizzard!" Ben called. The Glaceon took a ready stance, bracing herself, and summoned a powerful wintry blast. Firing at Garchomp, the Pokemon was quick and only just missed the blast, receiving a light frost on its arm. "You want to talk luck, Carlos?"

"That was close," Carlos admitted. "But it won't happen again. Sandstorm, Garchomp!" Suddenly a fog of stormy dirt and sand whipped up. Garchomp had all but disappeared, he was barely visible thanks to his Sand Veil ability.

"Before he gets too hidden, try for Blizzard!" Ben knew that if he could Garchomp took one of Flurry's super-effective Blizzards, he wouldn't survive. If he kept trying, he was bound to hit at least once.

No luck on this shot, the blast fired and left an icy mark on the wall.

"Double Team, Garchomp!" Two more Garchomps appeared next to the one hidden in the Sandstorm. Ben didn't know which was which, but none of them were easy to see amidst the swirling earth.

"Another Blizzard!" Ben called. Flurry took out one of the false Garchomps.

"Double Team again!" Two more Garchomps appeared for both of the preëxisting ones. There were now six, all menacing, it looked they would all attack at once.

"Blizzard, Flurry!" He just had to hit!

Flurry took out two in an icy shock, but Carlos countered with a third Double Team, bringing the total of Garchomps up to twelve. How was Flurry to know which one to hit?

"Your Pokemon's health has been slowly waning in the Sandstorm, kid." Carlos explained. "And Garchomp's only become less likely for you to hit! We're ready to change our strategy. Use Brick Break, Garchomp!"

All of the Garchomps rushed in and landed a fist on Flurry's back so that Ben could not determine which was the real one. But maybe Flurry could.

Brick Break had done a good deal of damage, being super-effective and coming from a Pokemon with high Attack, but Flurry had a high defense.

"We're about ready to change our strategy too." Ben said with a smile. "You see, we can do the storms too. Use Hail, Flurry!" The Sandstorm was suddenly negated by an onslaught of ice pelting the opponent's dragon.

Flurry had the ability Snow Cloak that raised her evasiveness in a hailstorm.

"Its okay, Garchomp, there's twelve of you and only one of her!" Carlos reassured his Pokemon, which seemed unnerved by the loss of its cover. "Use Flamethrower!" The heat of the fiery attack burned a hole in Flurry's veil, but she dodged the attack herself.

"One more time, Flurry use Blizzard!" If Ben ever believed in luck, it was this moment. When the biting frozen attack flashed blue and white through the thickest of the hail to sustain a direct hit to the one true dragon out of the three.

Ben remembered that moment in slow motion. The power of Flurry's Blizzard sent a chill through both trainer's spines, left not a scorch mark, but a ring of ice around the dragon's feet before it fell to the ground with a defeated thud.

Carlos looked down at his Garchomp in shock.

Ben fell to his knees and threw his arms around his panting Glaceon's neck.

The light on Carlos wrist lit up and Ben was too suddenly reminded of his task.

"Flurry! Use Ice Beam!" He said.

"What are you-" He began, but was stopped short as the ice enveloped him. He needed to check on the others, he left Carlos and ran to Ivan's room.

He was tending to the PC fixing it, as if nothing had happened. But Ben was certain he'd heard those loud noises earlier.

"What happened?" Ben asked him.

"Didn't the same happen to you?" Ivan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"That girl, her name was Maaya, I believe." Ivan sighed. He stood up from the computer with a sigh. "We battled, I defeated her, and Allen's Slowking took her to the safe-house.

"Well then…I bet Allen battled the other guy! Carson!" Ben rushed to the extra room to find Allen standing before Carson. If he was watchful enough, he might catch a passing streak of purple and maybe he imagined a yellow flash.

"Crunch!" Carson exclaimed. Arbok appeared for just a moment and his clamping jaws just missed the yellow streak which Ben supposed must be Ninjask.

"Allen!" Ben called. The trainer did not lose his focus but remained concentrated on the battle before him. However, he had acquired the attention of Carson.

"The others…they've lost, haven't they?" But he wasn't asking Ben. He was talking to himself. "I hate to do this…but I must leave. Use Haze!"

Ben was reacquainted with the choking black smoke as it filled the room. He momentarily caught a glimpse of Carson's Arbok as it passed close by him. He could've reached out and touched it, but it was quickly gone, and Carson with him.

Soon enough Allen's Ninjask had blown the fog away by the flapping of his wings.

"He was…stronger than I expected." Allen whispered to himself. Ben noticed. "He was almost a match for me." He stroked his chin. "Interesting." Then he looked to Ben. "We'd better get moving. Here is the Science Medal." He showed the tiny badge to Ben, who couldn't understand the symbol on it. It looked like some sort of robot skull…or maybe it was something science-y that Ben just didn't understand. "Did you get yours?"

"What? You mean Carlos?" Ben asked, and nodded. "I uh…froze him." Allen rolled his eyes in an amused sort of way.

"Lets get him." The two returned to the place where Ben had left Carlos and were shocked to see scattered chunks and pieces of ice, and a trail of blood leading out of the building. There was anger in Allen's eyes.

Ben felt a million feelings rising up inside of him. A few were fear, anger, sadness, disgust, and guilt. All the conflicting feelings rose up inside of him and threw his stomach into revolt. He dropped to his hands and knees and vomited on the floor.

**Thanks for your patience with this chapter! I've been pretty busy this Summer, but I'm almost finished with my other story on fictionpress, so hopefully I'll have more time to work on this one.**


End file.
